ACEPTO MI DERROTA
by irachelove
Summary: Candy White una escritora amateur... se enamora de un caso perdido, tarde se da cuenta que vive su propio drama personal...pierde la fe en los hombres y despechada se enfrasca en la escritura, pero nunca es tarde para el amor...sera capaz de quitarse el sufrimiento del primer amor... darle una oportunidad a otro o perdonar al arrepentido.
1. TU MIRADA

**CAPITULO 1.**

**TU MIRADA**

Candice White era una chica muy inteligente con planes a futuro, idealista y con un corazon muy bondadoso...

Vaya que grave lo que le paso al profesor...-comentaba Paty la mejor amiga de Candi..

Es una pena que sucediera de esta manera...pero la verdad pobre...digo es una persona bastante mayor...-describia Annie...

Ni hablar, escuche que mandaran a otro profesor a sustituirlo...esperemos que sea bueno en la materia...-confeso candy pues era su materia preferida...

Según me entere que el profesor esta estable, pero si le da otro infarto...pues si sera fulminante...-concluyo Paty...

Entremos a clase haber que es lo quien lo suplira a estas alturas casi por terminar el semestre...-las tres chicas entraron al salon de clases...

Unos minutos despues entro el director de la escuela con noticias del profesor...

Buenos dias alumnos...les informo que el profesor Rovellini, estara algunos dias de incapacidad, por lo que a estas alturas del semestre y siendo el ultimo que tendran en la preparatoria, nos enviaron al profesor Andrew para apoyarnos y que concluyan satisfactoriamente con la clase...

El alto rubio entro a la salon y todas las chicas lo siguieron con la mirada en verdad que era un hombre atractivo...

Por dios es un adonis...-comento Paty sonrojada, pues era un hombre guapo...

Vaya que si...parece un principe...-contesto Annie mientras suspiraba...

Candy...lo miro de manera indiferente...si era guapo, alto, atletico...pero "x"...-no se por que suspiran tanto a mi me parece normal y creo que es bastante petulante...

Buenos dias soy el profesor Andrew, trabajare con ustedes para que terminen el semestre y lo concluyan satisfactoriamente como lo indica el director...tiene alguna pregunta...?..-el rubio tenia una voz muy modulada...

Eres soltero...?...-el director se percato de la pregunta muy fuera de lugar...

Chicas, por favor el profesor Andrew contestara preguntas referente a la clase, cosas personales no esta obligado...-refirio el director, mientras salia del aula...

La clase transcurrio sin pena ni gloria, Candy tuvo un poco de respeto por el profesor quien si tenia algo de conocimiento...vanidoso y presumido...claro que si...

Candy salio de la clase mientras las chicas del salon se le iban literalmente encima al profesor...se percato de la mirada perdida de Annie y Paty...-por dios que ridiculo...-

El semestre habia concluido, de todas las chicas que el dichoso rubio tenia tras de el...solo le interesaba una sola...pero era una persona muy dificil...

Vaya que suerte tienes hombre traes a todas las chicas atrás de ti...-referia Jonathan otro profesor..

La verdad es que por fin se termina mi martirio...-contesto Albert...

Por dios como es que te quejas...puedes disfrutar todo lo que desees...a final de cuentas son solo unas chiquillas deseosas de experiencia amigo...-Albert lo miro con desden.

Creo que no deberias referirte asi de ellas...tienes una obligacion demasiado marcada y no puedes abusar de tu estatus para estar con estas jovencitas...-contesto el rubio...

Por dios relajate es el baile de graduacion...- y si todas las chicas habian puesto especial atencion en su arreglo personal, se contoneaban de una manera hasta cierto punto exageradas.

Candice White...no me diga que no iras al baile...-le decia Paty casi a gritos..

No...sabes que no es mi estilo...ademas para que voy...no tengo que ponerme y la verdad es que no me interesa mucho...-contesto un poco agria la rubia...

Vamos Candice que esto esta listo...-Paty traia un lindo vestido que a ella le habia quedado un poco apretado y sin duda a la rubia le quedaria mandado a hacer...

Perdon Señora Rose...pero su hija en ocasiones es un poco terca...-la mama de candy solo se rio por que sabia que era verdad..

Vaya...te ves...hermosa...-Candy se miro al espejo y la verdad era esa...se miraba muy bien...ese vestido rojo le quedaba de marabilla, parecia untado a su cuerpo, pero le daba un poco de miedo que se le bajara siendo estrapless...aun asi..el cabello perfectamente arreglado, los ojos bien delineados y sus labios color rojo pasion...

Unas zapatillas color plata, pulseras y aretes a juego...-todo estaba mas que perfecto para celebrar...

Se coloco una chalina color plateada...y bajo con su bolsita en mano...

Su padre se quedo muy serio al verla, pero su madre...-hija estas preciosa...creo que le debemos agradecer a paty para que viniera por ti...es tu baile disfrutalo mucho...

Mu mama, codeo a George...-hija cuidate mucho por favor, si deseas que vaya por ti me marcas y llego rapido...-contesto protectoramente mientras la rubia les besaba la mejilla y salia de casa..

Por dios Rose...avisame...cuando crecio...-en verdad su padre se sintio un poco viejo...

Asi es la vida querido...los hijos crecen...pero bueno...creo que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos...-ambos sonrieron y se unieron en un beso...

Paty y candy entraron a la susodicha fiesta y la verdad es que no tenia exactamente nada fuera de lo comun...un poco insulsa para el gusto de ambas...

Las miradas se centraron en la rubia que lucia esplendida y varios chicos se acercaron a ellas intentando captar su atencion...pero salian bateados de manera rapida..

Ni modo que se puede hacer con esto...lamento haberte echo venir candy...pero mira annie parece que no se da cuenta que el profesor no la pela...-contesto Paty...

Candy volteo a ver a Annie quien literalmente parecia una mujerzuela con ese vestido y maquillaje excesivo...no parecia ella, sonriendo fingidamente para llamar la atencion del profesor quien parecia mas incomodo que ella...

Albert estaba harto esa era la palabra esa niña como el decia...era lo mas lejano a parecerle algo atractiva...parecia salida de una calle...pobre...solo por ser caballeroso se habia quedado soportando su boba platica sobre cosmeticos, viajes o sabe que cosa...

Algo llamaba la atencion de los alumnos y se dio cuenta de una mujer que si le interesaba...Candice White...una de las mejores estudiantes...estaba hermosa...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante y el se sabia perdido en ese momento...

Compermiso annie, tengo que saludar a alguien...-Albert se levanto dejando ahí a la pelinegra que se enojo...

Paty se percato de que el atractivo profesor se dirigia a ellas...se removio acelerada...mientras Candy solo lo miraba caminar...

Creo que viene a saludarnos Candy...-dijo emocionada la castaña.

Buenas noches chicas...paty como estas...?..-dijo cortesmente el rubio...

Muy bien profesor...aquí tratando de divertirnos...-solto Paty insinuante...

Candy...dejame decirte que esta noche estas muy guapa...-un piropo que la rubia tomo con agrado...

Gracias...-contesto ella sin darle mas grado de entusiasmo a su presencia, un chico se acerco a paty quien sonriente se fue a bailar...

Veo que tampoco es de tu agrado la fiesta...-una observacion muy acertada...

La verdad es que todo esto me da mucha flojera, pero Paty siempre se entusiama y como somos muy amigas pues trata de que no me pierda de momentos importantes como estos...pero la verdad es que no me apetecia mucho venir...-contesto la rubia...

Te parece si te invito a un lugar mas tranquilo y asi conversamos de cualquier cosa...-sonrio el rubio, ante la mirada de duda de Candy...

Salieron del lugar sin pasar desapercibidos para nadie, especialmente para Annie quien estaba persiguiendolo desde que habia llegado..

Caminaron un momento y Candy se quedo ahí parada de manera automatica...a donde iba y con ese tipo...

No te preocupes no pienso hacer nada de lo que no desees...te considero una alumna inteligente y como tal me patearias el trasero si me paso de listo contigo...ademas ese no es mi estilo...-contesto Albert sonriente...

Bueno aclarado el punto que te parece si vamos aquí cerca al parque...-comento Candy.

Si, creo que esta muy bien...-caminaron unos minutos y se sentaron en una banca que daba de frente al lago...estuvieron en un silencio por unos instantes...

Bien...ya haz pensado que carrera universitaria estudiar...?...-pregunto albert..

Tengo que llamarte como profesor...oh...?..-logicamente tenia un nombre de pila no podria decirle profesor o Sr. Andrew.

Perdon, llamame albert...-el rubio sabia que iban por buen camino...

Bien Albert...pues estudiare Literatura Inglesa...-contesto con orgullo Candy.

Quieres ser profesora...?..-logica su pregunta...

Tal vez...tambien quiero escribir...me gusta mucho, creo que no lo hago tan mal...-considero la rubia honestamente...bien ahora quien era la presumida...

Vaya...un arduo trabajo por hacer...el escritor creo que debe de tener algun otro lugar de donde pueda sacar ingresos...-contesto Albert y noto una mirada de ira en la rubia...-perdon..solo decia...

Pero que no estas licenciado en Literatura Inglesa...?...-la rubia se quedo callada...

No...mira Alexander o mas bien el profesor Rovellini pues digamos que me pidio como un favor personal que les diera los ultimos temas del semestre, yo accedi por que como a ti la Literatura era algo que siempre me ha apasionado y no tuve inconveniente en hacerlo...

Vaya...creo que teniamos una idea muy diferente de ti...-contesto Candy sorprendida...

Yo tambien pense que eras otra clase de persona...pero veo que no...-contesto Albert.

Y entonces eres o no profesor...?.-Albert sonrio y la miro contento...le interesaba saber algo de su vida...

Estoy licenciado en Administracion de Empresas, pero no doy clases y la verdad es que tampoco soy profesor...esto era un favor personal para un amigo es todo...-concluyo el rubio..

Ok...-ambos rieron...despues se quedaron mirando el cielo, las estrellas estaban muy lindas...

Bien, entonces creo que terminaste el semestre y te regresas a?...-de donde venia el profesor que no era profesor una duda logica de Candy...

No me quedare algun tiempo mas aquí en Michigan...me he de suponer que entraras en esta universidad...-afirmo el rubio...

Acertaste...-ambos rieron...

Tienes novio...?..-una duda que tenia Albert quien se sentia un poco preocupado ciertamente...

Por que deberia de decirte eso...?...-contesto de manera franca la rubia.

Por que me interesa saberlo...-Candy lo miro a los ojos y supo que era la verdad...

No..no tengo novio...-contesto con sinceridad y Albert se rio de esa afirmacion que le llenaba de alegria ese instante...

Eso me parece mucho mejor...-contesto con franqueza el rubio...-mmmmm...

Pasa algo o en que momento me he perdido...-contesto Candy...-albert se limito a sonreir...

Cuantos años tienes...?...- una pregunta ilogica siendo el profesor el sabria cuantos...

Pues tu lo sabes tengo 18 años...-contesto la rubia segura de su edad, el solo sonrio...-pero tu cuantos tienes...?

Tengo 26 años...-afirmo el rubio..- y siempre me ha gustado hablar con la verdad...me interesas Candice White...y te voy a besar...

Albert se levanto del banco y jalo la mano de Candy logrando que ella se levantara...ella lo miraba con miedo el podia notarlo...pero sabia que las cosas estarian bien...

Se miraron y el la abrazo mientras sus labios se posaron dulcemente en los de ella...

Candy sintio una corriente correrle por todo el cuerpo...nervios...no era su primer beso...pero si seria un beso real con alguien mayor...

Y se solto...disfruto la manera en que el, la llevo al limite...sus labios eran suaves, ricos...lindos...se amoldaron a los suyos...lo recibio con gusto...

Albert se sentia muy excitado..sabia que deberia de parar...ella sin dudarlo seria virgen aun por la manera en que lo besaba...como pudo dejo de besarla y la atrajo a su fuerte pecho..sentia como el corazon de los dos latia fuertemente...

Candy se sentia roja como una cereza, se sintio traicionada asi misma por que en verdad habia cedido a los brazos de Albert rapidamente...una perdida eso era lo que sentia...pero...pero...le gusto demasiado...

No que se pueda pasar Candy pero la verdad es que me encantas y quisiera que nos conocieramos mas...no se si me des la oportunidad de que te demuestre que soy un hombre al que le interesas del mejor modo...-solto el rubio.

Ella no sabia que decirle...pero lo unico que sentia era alegria, sabia que tal vez no era en cierta manera lo mejor...pero...pero...-a mi tambien me interesas...

Esa fue la respuesta que el rubio necesitaba para saber que ahí se podria llegar a algo mas...una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro...

Ambos eran ajenos a una mirada de rencor por parte de alguien que mas adelante les causaria mucho daño a ambos...


	2. LA CHICA PERFECTA

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA CHICA PERFECTA**

Candy tu crees que a tus padres les importe que nos mudemos a vivir juntos...por que considero que George particularmente no lo tomo muy bien...-afirmaba el rubio mientras acomodaban la ropa en el nuevo departamento que compartirian...

Por dios Albert...te preocupas cuando ya estamos aquí acomodando las cosas y hace mas de 2 años que estamos juntos...en serio...juegas conmigo no!..-respondio la rubia mientras colgaba las camisas en el armario...

Si...la verdad es que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas...como que esas pecas que tienes saltan...-albert rio por el cumplido a sus pecas...

Ahh!..asi que te parecen muy graciosas mis pecas...pues entonces ya no te dejare contarlas...-el rubio dejo de reirse ya que esa era la clave para terminar haciendo el amor toda la noche...

No, pequeña no me prives de contarte esas pequitas tan maravillosas tuyas..-contesto Albert mientras la cargaba en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente...

Inicio Lemon

Albert...para por favor...mmm..tenemos que...ahhh...ahh...espera...alberttt...!..dios...

Albert llevo a candy a la cama...fue despojando de la ropa y sin mas se dedico a lamer sus sonrosados pezones que estaban listos para recibirlo...ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar su compañía y sus besos...

Dios albert...el rubio bajo por el sendero de su ombligo y se perdion en los muslos de la joven quien le dio la bienvenida..una bienvenida dulce...

Albert se dedicaba a lamer su boton de placer...ella sentia como la sangre corria por sus venas...

El rubio se saco su miembro y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, logrando la maxima sensacion de pertenencia con esa mujercita que era el amor en extasis...el un joven con un potencial de amar indescifrable...

Se movio de manera lenta, acompasado para llevar a Candy al borde de la locura de manera literal...

Las embestidas se fueron acrecentando y el se sentia en la gloria al tenerla en sus brazos en su cama con el...

Vamos pequeña correte para mi amor...-solto como perro en celo el rubio y sin mas sintio y escucho los gemidos de la bella rubia..

Ahhh!..ahhh!...ahhhh...al...albe...rttthhh...-se dejo ir junto con ella en un inospido sonido de placer...un grito de agonia...-

**Fin Lemon**

Tenian cerca de dos meses compartiendo todo...Albert se hacia cargo de todos los gastos y que ella trabajara no estaba en planes del rubio quien no accedio a que Candy trabajara medio tiempo, pues según el tenia que estar disponible para el...

Creo que lo mejor despues de todo es que regreses a cumplir con todas tus obligaciones y asumas los cargos por tu padre Albert...tu eres el heredero de todo...-le indicaba Alfred, su administrador...

No puedo regresar a Chicago Alfred...me piden mucho, sabes que siempre me he ocupado de todo esto pero ahora tengo una persona a mi lado y no pienso dejarlo por ir...-confirmo el rubio decidido...

Santo cielo eres mas terco que tu padre...creo que a final de cuentas lo tendras que hacer y no habra manera de que lo pospongas mas...ademas tu puedes traer a esa chica contigo...-afirmo el apoderado legal de la familia Andrew...

Creo que ella no se adaptaria a mi vida y no quiero que nadie la ofenda...-confirmo el rubio...-ciertamente no esta en mis planes.

Ella no sabe a que te dedicas cierto...-Albert afirmo con la cabeza...-entonces no eres sincero con ella...si no eres sincero yo creo que no la amas...

No es que no la ame, la quiero...ella es especial para mi...pero no es perfecta es la realidad...-confeso el rubio quien si queria a candy...pero ese amor por dejar todo...no existia entre sus palabras...-

No quisiera estar en zapatos de esa niña...creo que le romperas el corazon Albert...deberias de pensar en eso, ya van dos veces que haces lo mismo, pero con ella creo que te estas equivocando...puede que despues te arrepientas...-confeso Alfred..

Mira la verdad es que estoy joven y ella aun mas...si en verdad quisieramos hacer las cosas formales...pues nos casariamos como debe ser...pero se lo propuse y acepto muy gustosa...se que se escucha feo pero la verdad es que ambos no beneficiamos con esto...ella entro a la universidad con la beca que consiguio, yo pago el departamento y demas gastos y es todo...-confeso Albert...

Ok...todo eso me parece bien, en cierta forma como lo dices ambos se benefician, pero si ella se embaraza...que haras con ese problema albert...-una buen pregunta que nunca se habia hecho...

No pasara...creeme de eso me encargare yo...ademas no esta en mis planes y pues...no lo creo...-Albert bebio de su cerveza y se puso un poco serio con lo que Alfred le decia..era verdad...

Sabes espero que pronto madures y entiendas que la vida no esta solo en viajar y conocer el mundo...para que tu lo puedas hacer... estas gastando una fortuna en ello...no te limitas en nada, ahora me siento como el viejo William llamandote la atencion...otra cosa que te queria mencionar era que Britanie te estuvo buscando...-la cara de Albert se puso alerta...

Que es lo que quiere...?...-pregunto con enfado...

Pues digamos que exige verte y desea que hables con ella, creo que dijo algo relacionado con un negocio que tenia en planes contigo antes de que la dejaras...-confirmo Alfred...

Que negocio, esa zorra lo unico que deseaba era sacarme mas dinero de lo que le di...la verdad es buena en la cama, pero no vale la pena es de esas mujeres que deseas quitarte de encima por que no tienen mas que cara para el dinero...-confeso Albert..

Pues hace cuatro años creo que disfrutaste mucho de su compañía...ahora la desconoces...pues claro que pensabas albert que se quedaria como la pobre de Nancy esperando por tu regreso o algo asi...dios...en verdad no se que decirte...-una verdad de boca de Alfred...

No me digas nada Alfred, mira ocupate de los asuntos pendientes yo seguire llevando las cosas como hasta ahora...la verdad es que Candy me agrada y es mas tranquila que todas esas mujeres con quien me gire...creo que podria pasarme una buena temporada aquí en Michigan..-confeso el rubio mientras sorbia de su cerveza...

Por dios hablas de esa pobre chica como una concubina...en verdad espero que no la lastimes tanto...particularmente creo que es muy bonita e inteligente...ademas es una chica de valores y con una familia solida...-concluyo alfred..

Si tuviera todo eso que dices tu...no estaria esperandome en casa para que le haga el amor toda la noche...-albert rio de manera cinica...

No maduras...el tiempo pasa cuando menos te lo esperes estaras solo y te arrepentiras yo se lo que te digo...-le indicaba Alfred.

Mira si entre Candy y yo se terminan las cosas...pues ni modo le dare la vuelta a la hoja y seguire adelante...-confirmo el rubio..-creo que de amor no se muere...

Estuvieron hablando unos momentos mas de cosas no tan trascendentes mientras que la rubia salia de la universidad...

Dime candy como es albert como esposo...?...-preguntaba Paty..

No es mi esposo Paty...la unica verdad es que lo amo...y no importa mas nada..-una confirmacion un poco dudosa para la castaña...

Haz pensado en si formalizaran su relacion...digo casarse...-en el punto exacto...

Candy se quedo pensativa, tenia mas de dos años con Albert y recientemente se habian mudado a vivir juntos...pero aunque estaba adaptandose muy bien con el...la verdad es que ese paso que habia dado, fue un disgusto para su padre...

No...aun no hemos pensado en eso Paty...pero si te soy muy sincera la verdad es que si desearia casarme con Albert y formar una familia...digo la verdad es que siempre esta entre los planes de una mujer...-contesto la rubia...

Ademas tendriana unos hijos hermosos...imaginate un bebe tuyo y de Albert...que maravilla, pero por favor no se te olvide hacerme su madrina...por favor...-comentaba la rubia...

Por cierto, que sabes de Annie...tiene mucho que no la veo...?...-una pregunta de la rubia...

Lo ultimo que supe es que se habia mudado a los Angeles con su tia Constanza...pero nada mas...tampoco yo he sabido nada de ella..-la castaña respondio con duda..

Bueno, pues me tengo que ir...te imaginaras que tengo mucha ropa que lavar y no acabo quedandome aquí...-se despidio de Paty quien solo sonrio por que su mejor amiga ahora era una ama de casa...

Candy llego a su departamento cargada con algunas bolsas, se percato de que no habia llegado el rubio y sin mas comenzo con su tarea...

Puso musica y asi comenzo con su tarea del hogar...no le habia costado acomodarse ahora a ello...pues su madre siempre la habia hecho responsabilizarse de sus cosas y la verdad es que no le era tan dificil...

Albert era muy ordenado, lo unico que siempre le pedia el rubio era que no se metiera con su laptop, que estaba en el pequeño estudio...

Siempre sintio curiosidad por saber a que se dedicaba, pero ella lo miraba trabajando con mucha tension...si el no deseaba compartirlo aun...era por que no seria del todo importante...

Metio la ropa a la lavadora y se puso a lavar los pocos trastes del desayuno, barrer, lavar el baño, arreglar el cuarto y por fin a trapear...tendio la ropa y listo...

Ya entrada la tarde, hizo una sopa de verduras con un filete de pescado y papas..algo sencillo...

Se puso a hacer su tarea...estudio sin muchos problemas...en si la vida estaba mas que arreglada para ella...habia salido temprano y tenia tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo...

Albert llego ya pasada de las 10, ella estaba ya dormida pues tendria que madrugar...

El rubio no tenia animos de nada, solo queria checar sus correos y nada mas, fue al cuarto y la miro dormida...perfecto asi podria trabajar con los pendientes...

Entro al pequeño estudio reviso varios mails y se encontro con la sorpresa mas grata en mucho tiempo...Katerin..inicio una conversacion con ella...

AlbertAn: Hola como estas preciosa...

Katy: perfectamente, pero dime en donde estas viviendo ahora guapo sobreviviente de la marea alta...

AlbertAn: estoy en michigan...pero como esta Miami...

Katy: pues digamos que bien pero cuando te das una vuelta...no estaria de menos verte...

AlbertAn: aun no lo se bien me acabo de mudar a un nuevo departamento...

Katy: ok, eso significa que estas viviendo con alguien...espero que esta vez no te toque una maniatica como Britanie...

AlbertAn: no...nada que ver, recien llegue todo esta limpio y hay comida por si lo deseo...ahora escogi bastante bien...

Katy: por cierto cuando es que Albert Andrew piensa madurar...nunca !

AlbertAn: muy graciosa...pero quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda para por fin casarme contigo...

Katy: por dios Albert sigues con ese cuento de que nos casemos...en verdad yo no creo que tu seas un buen partido y mas teniendo en cuenta tus constantes romances...imaginate capaz de que en mi boda se presentan todas tus queridas...

AlbertAn: mira la verdad es que tienes que verlo de esta forma ellas son las capillitas y tu serias mi catedral...

Katy: santo cristo redentor eso suena muy machista...yo paso...en verdad no se que les dices a esas chicas que terminan accediendo a todo lo que pides.

AlbertAn: pues digamos que soy guapo, rico y amable...solo eso...jajaja...

Katy: no inventes te pasas Al...pues dejame decirte que cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a enamorar y saldras lastimado de todo lo que tontamente tu haces.

AlbertAn: mira si la clase de mujeres con las que me envuelvo fueran respetables, nunca aceptarian primero vivir conmigo sin compromiso...segundo estar de mantenidas y tercero tirarse a mis brazos...jajaja..

Katy: Albert en serio no te pases con la niña que estes...dicen que la tercera es la vencida...y capaz que...

AlbertAn: Calmate si es una lindura mi mujer en turno...pero no vale la pena tanto como para formalizar, follamos rico y ya...es inteligente y guapa, pero tu sabes que busco a la chica perfecta y ella esta muy lejos de serlo...tu eres perfecta para mi...

Katy: olvidalo...no pienso volver a caer contigo...te ame...pero se acabo...no mas...

AlbertAn: lo se la regue muy mal...perdon...prometo comportarme a la altura...

Katy: eso espero comportarte con esa chica como debes y no le rompas el corazon...

AlbertAn: nunca me daras otra oportunidad..cierto...?

Katy: no...lo lamento pero lo nuestro ya paso...Albert...me voy a casar con Mattew en otoño...

AlbertAn: estoy en shokc...pero felicidades...se feliz...te lo mereces princesa...

Katy: gracias, tu tambien se feliz...-fin de conversacion-...

Albert se apago la computadora y se quedo en el mismo lugar...se sintio desesperanzado...

Katherine Malfoy Winston, era la mujer perfecta y no era para el...se habian enamorado muy jovenes e inexpertos, pero se sintio acorralado cuando ella hablo de casarse...

Ahora caia en la cuenta de que se habia equivocado, pero esto...era demasiado, no habia podido encontrar la paz desde que se habian separado...por eso algunas mujeres figuraban en su lista y solo tres cumplian ciertos requisitos que el buscaba...

Nancy Olsen, una mujer menuda de cabello rubio, con una estetica, tierna, dulce, tranquila, insipida y aburrida...le tomo menos de 3 meses para darse cuenta de eso despues de que se mudara a vivir con ella...asi que salio de Texas en la primera oportunidad, le dijo que habia surgido un incoveniente familiar que requeria su presencia y sin mas...volo...

La pobre mujer lo espero por mas de 1 año, despues rehizo su vida con otro forastero que llego y se instalo definitivamente...si era buena en la cama, pero su peor defecto era ser demasiado pasiva...al final del dia se desacia del maquillaje y los tacones, mostrando su verdad y el no quedo muy contento con ello.

Britannie Murphy, una citadina comun y corriente...guapa, rubia de cabello a media espalda, siempre vestida al ultimo grito de la moda, adoraba los cosmopolitas e ir de compras, asi mismo antro y demas...pero...

Interesada a mas no poder...lo conquisto por que era muy buena con el sexo oral...una maravilla, era la unica mujer que habia conocido en su vida que podria hacer maravillas con su boca...

Le tomo un tiempo enteder el por que de la maestria...pero la clave estaba en proporcionar placer a cambio de algo...dinero...vivio con ella menos de 6 meses y siempre era la manera de que le sacara algo...

Era una mujer seca, poco cariñosa y no muy buena en la casa, todo siempre estaba en desorden, la comida rapida era parte de su vida asi como tener al limite las tarjertas de credito...

El se encargo de pagar todas sus tonterias, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba igual de deudas...el peor error darle un poco de efectivo para que pusiera una boutique...compro mucha ropa pero termino por usarla toda...la inversion se quedo en el fondo del abismo...

Esa chica si supo manejarlo perfectamente, asi que sin mucho mas por decir le dejo una nota despidiendose y volo de New York a Los Angeles..

Estaba recien instalandonse cuando le llamo un amigo de su padre pidiendole el favor de suplirlo por unos meses con la clase de Literatura en la preparatoria de Michigan...

Para su sorpresa Candice White cumplio con muchos requisitos y era bastante joven...

Era una mujer inteligente, hermosa fisicamente, perfectamente rubia como Katherin, un plus sus ondulados cabellos y sus rosados labios...la queria, pero...no era lo que el deseaba...

Era trabajadora y sabia que era bondadosa, en cierta manera le recordaba a su hermana...pero...no lo era...

Se habia enfrascado en una relacion de poco mas de 2 años para conocerse y la verdad es que se la habia pasado bastante aburrido, por que era una chica virgen y cuando por fin la probo se quedo encantado...

En la cama era muy entregada y siempre buscaba de la mejor manera proporcionarle placer...su ternura lo habia conquistado y era un buen partido...pero no la amaba...

Ella si, lo tenia muy claro, pero el seguia con la obsesion de Katy, justo ahora ella le habia dicho se casaria con Mattew, un amigo de los dos...

Todo lo contrario a el, un buen chico que obedecio a sus padres al pie del cañon, un buen partido para las chicas de sociedad, guapo, responsable y con una empresa a su cargo...

Ahora se llevaba a la mejor Katy...el tenia una esperanza de que ella le perdonara por haberla dejado despues de decirle que seria bello casarse...

Darse de topes no era lo mejor, disfrutar de la preciosa de Candy era su unica alternativa...

Asi que sin mas por hacer en la computadora se fue a su habitacion...

Como le habia dicho a Alfred, le haria el amor a Candy durante toda la noche...

Ahhh...alb...ert...ahhh...-el rubio se hundia profundamente en la carne suave de la rubia...

Con sus manos tomaba sus suaves nalgas hundiendose mas rapido y mas fuerte...ella lo recibia humeda, tibia y gustosa...se sabia el primer hombre en ese valle...

El primer colonizador, por eso solo por eso habia valido la pena esperar...ahora la tenia solo para el...

Sin mas se corrieron al mismo unisono...Albert se sintio mas que satisfecho con eso...se salio de ella y se saco la proteccion..

Candy yacia en sus brazos despues de la faena y sintio una paz increible...y miedo...

Que bien se siente esto...-comento Candy...-te amo Albert...!

Unas palabras que le avisaban que no todo estaba tan mal y a la vez no tan bien...

No queria pensar tanto...descansar era lo mas facil...


	3. LA REALIDAD ME REBASA

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA REALIDAD ME REBASA**

Candy se desperto temprano, entro al baño, se dio una reconfortante ducha y salio al pasillo para la cocina, tenia que preparar el desayuno a su amado que estaba precioso durmiendo como un bebe...

Se sentia bendecida de tener a su lado a este hombre tan especial para ella...

Las palabras que su amiga Paty le habia dicho acerca de casarse y formar una familia, le rondaban en su cabeza y la verdad es que no estaba tan descabellada la idea...pero Albert hasta en esos momentos no le habia dicho nunca que la amaba...

Su corazon se sintio con una fuerte opresion en el pecho...que podria hacer...que podria pasar...como hacer que la vida le diera una chance de estar con el...

Y que tal si solo estaban bien...follando rico, viviendo agusto sin ningun problema...pero en ese caso ella tambien tendria mucho que perder...pues no era solo culpa de el...ella lo habia permitido al acceder tan facil a vivir en union libre con el...

Como no...era un tipo de lo mas agradable...vulgarmente un buen semental...guapo y sobreprotector...

No quizo que ella trabajara de medio tiempo pues el tenia los medios para tenerla como una princesa y ella claro estaba que se esforzaba por ello...

Lastima...su padre en especial no habia aprobado su rapida decision...que podria hacer...esperar...pero que tal si la juventud se le iba en esa espera...

Albert no se cocia al primer hervor...pero era un hombre por el que valia la pena esperar...

Preparo rapido unos hotcakes, café y jugo de naranja...desayuno ella y despues dejo un plato servido para el...no deseaba despertarlo..

Particularmente anoche le habia hecho el amor de una manera muy entregada...aunque tenian mas de 1 años juntos de manera intima...nunca lo habia sentido asi de entregado...

Incluso se habia puesto la proteccion, casi antes de terminar...un riesgo que nunca habia corrido el rubio...

Se asomo al cuarto y lo vio perezosamente dormido, entro y lo arropo de manera protectora...beso su mejilla levemente para no despertarlo...

Partio a sus actividades diarias de la Universidad...sin preocupaciones de nada...no valia la pena darle mas vueltas al asunto cuando estaba a su lado...

Albert se desperto despues de unas horas que Candy y se sentia un poco extraño...tal vez aun en su mente rondaba la idea de que Katy se casaba...sintio tristeza pero...

Se desperezo un poco y se metio al baño...despues se fue a la cocina...desayuno muy agusto y leyo los periodicos...

Candy estaba mas que atenta a la clase, su compañero Antonie Brown siempre se comportaba de manera caballerosa con ella y no era secreto para nadie que estaba interesado en ella.

Y como no si Candy era una mujer muy inteligente y a eso se le

Sumaba el hecho de ser muy atractiva para los caballeros..un

punto para la mujer.

Hola tia como ha estado...si. ayer me vi con Alfred...si tia estoy bien no se preocupe seguire manejando todo eso...si...usted igual...-Albert colgo el telefono...sintio ganas de ir por Candy...sin mas se dio un baño y salio contento por su rubia...

Creo que vamos por buen camino Candy...si tu obra literaria se puede adaptar a la vida contemporanea sin duda podra ser aceptada por la comunidad de lectores...-comentaba Antony mientras leia los capitulos que llevaba la rubia escritos...

Si...eso espero antonie tener suerte y que lo escrito sea bueno...la verdad es que aun soy una escritora, pues inexperta...-comento con pena...

No...creo que tienes talento, pero sin duda para sacar un buen libro se ocupa un redactor y ese es quien puede hacer la magia para que todo quede a pedir de boca...-contesto el guapo antony.

Bueno pues en eso tu tienes mas experiencia que yo...dime que se siente escribir un libro y publicarlo...-una duda razonable...

Pues...como describirlo...es lo mas agradable del mundo...ver como tu sueño se estampa de manera literal en unas paginas es bastante agradable y lo mejor esta en ser reconocido como autor de un buen libro...eso Candy creo que es una satisfaccion indescriptible...

Candy miraba con mucha atencion al rubio...pues en verdad lo que decia era algo por experiencia propia...pues el habia publicado 2 libros y aunque habian sido en verdad exitosos siguio preparandose...era joven como ella...

Vaya...quisiera sentir alguna vez en mi vida todo eso que dices tu...-comento con entusiasmo Candy...

Tal vez mas pronto de lo que tu puedes pensar pasaras por eso...-contesto el rubio...

Salieron del salon y caminaron un rato por los pasillos...

Bueno y como ves al profesor tomoe...-una duda razonable por parte de Antony...

La verdad es que su materia en especial me parece apasionante...comenta hechos con una lavia increible...pareceria un buen narrador...-confirmo la rubia

Si...tambien lo creo...te transporta a ciertos escenarios...desde shakespere a la actualidad...es increible..puede uno aprender mucho de el...-confirmo antony.

Asi es...bueno que te parece si llegamos a la cafeteria por una bebida, la verdad es que me siento como sedienta...-

Si...tambien yo tengo mucha sed...-confirmo el rubio...

Albert habia llegado al campus...estaciono el coche con toda la calma del mundo se percato de que se habia acabado el dia en la universidad...pocos carros quedaba en el estacionamiento...

Bajo del coche...dio un vistazo, sabia que Candy no tenia mas que dos lugares en el campus para estar...uno la biblioteca y otro la cafeteria...siempre de comadre con Paty...

Camino rumbo a la cafeteria y se percato de que Paty venia caminando con un chico...

Hola...que tal estas Paty...-saludo de manera cortes el rubio...

Muy bien, Albert...me he de imaginar que buscas a Candy...me parece que se quedo en la cafeteria...-contesto la castaña...

Asi es...pues gracias un placer saludarte...-contesto Albert quien camino tranquilo por el pasillo...

Fuerte fue su sorpresa...Candy se miraba de lo mas contenta sonreia sin reparo...pero no eran para el esas sonrisas...eran para otro...

Sintio como le hervia la sangre...como se atrevia el tipo con el que estaba a robarse eso que el creia muy propio...

Camino detrás de un pilar donde no lo verian para escuchar su conversacion...

No inventes Antony...en verdad que me haces reir con tus anecdotas...-contesto Candy...

Pues ya sabes cuando desees reir...pues me buscas y listo...por lo menos asi tendre tu compañía...-Antony miro la reaccion de ella...

Por que me dices eso...somos amigos no es verdad..-contesto Candy...

Si...pero no solo quiero ser tu amigo...la verdad es que me gustas mucho y se que estas con alguien por que asi lo anuncia tu mirada...pero si esa persona no es la indicada...acuerdate de mi candy...-una buena solucion...

La rubia se sintio de color granada intensa...un chico guapo, con intereses similares y desinterazado le entregaba su corazon con muchas ventajas...

Buenas tardes...espero no interrumpir...-esa voz era inconfundible para la rubia...sintio como los vellos del cuello se le erizaban de solo notar que Albert estaba ahí.

Buenas tardes...-contesto firme Antony quien no tenia idea quien era ese tipo...

Hola...Albert...-la rubia se levanto y lo beso en los labios, se dio cuenta de que el no le respondia...

Antony te presento a mi novio...-ambos rubios solo movieron la cabeza como una afirmacion...-bien pues nos vemos mañana...

Si...hasta mañana Candy...si quieres vemos lo que falta de capitulos y te digo mi opinion...-solto Antony con cierto reto en su voz para Albert, quien claramente lo entendio..

Caminaron..un momento la rubia noto que algo pasaba con el...pues si bien no era exactamente muy cariñoso con ella, pues siempre era atento con preguntarle cosas de su vida cotidiana...

Ahora todo habia sido solo silencio...entro al coche y el manejo completamente callado...miro como sus manos estaban blancas de la manera en como apretaba el volante...mala señal...

Albert todo esta bien...-una pregunta muy acertada para el ambiente tan pesado entre ellos dos..

El no contestesto nada...llegaron algunos minutos despues al departamento...

Como caballero le abrio la puerta del coche y sin mas entraron al departamento...

Ella se sentia muy nerviosa pues nunca habia visto esa actitud en el...era raro...

Albert cerro la puerta y se sintio mas seguro que nunca..su sangre hervia...no supo como se habia controlado por no haber golpeado al mentado antony...

Como te fue en el dia Albert...?..-una pregunta ya rutinaria para el rubio...

No tan bien como a ti...-una respuesta cargada de reproche...mucho reproche...

De que hablas...-contesto ella de manera defensiva...pues ahora si que estaba en ascuas...

Como que de que hablo...dime quien es ese Antony...para que te hable con tanta familiaridad !..-lo decia literalmente en gritos...

Candy se espanto por su arrebata reaccion...-es un compañero de la universidad..

Ahhh...ok, un compañero que por lo que escuche esta enamorado de ti y por supuesto tu lejos de decirle que estas con un compromiso...lo alentas mas...-contesto rojo de ira...

Pero que te pasa...albert no es asi...-contesto la rubia a la defensiva...

Ahhh! No es asi entoces dime como es...dime por que demonios no le paraste el alto a tiempo...dimelo!.-un poco subidito de tono para el gusto de ambos...

No tengo que hacer eso...yo jamas le die incapie para que el suponiera que yo estaba interesada en una relacion con el...por favor Albert que esta pasando..tu no eres asi...-contesto ella exaltada...jamas habian discutido...

Estoy que me reviento de coraje por verte en esa cafeteria con ese adolescente declarandosete...por dios no se como me controle y no lo golpee...partirle la cara eso era lo que deseaba...borrarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro...-Albert golpeo la puerta en un arrebato de coraje...

Candy solo brinco del susto...no sabia que pasaba...pero el si...

Por dios todo esto me arrebasa...me arrebasa Candy...la realidad de arrebasa...me muero de celos al pensar que cualquier tipejo pueda ponerte una mano encima..- una confesion que a el mismo le habia mucho trabajo admitir...

Si bien era un don juan Albert Andrew, nunca en su vida se habia puesto asi de rabioso, ni siquiera esa mujer a la que consideraba como perfecta habia logrado ese arrebato de pasion en el...

Sintio mucho temor...no sabia en que barco navegaba ahora...el suelo que pisaba ya no era firme como el creia...ahora navegaba en aguas turbulentas y no era algo que el deseara...

Candy se sintio sorprendida...ahora podria pensar que el en verdad la amaba ...amor...si ese amor que describia Shackespeare, en su obra...

Un amor capaz de morir, por la persona amada...se sintio ilusionada...ahora ver a ese hombre que habia irrumpido en su vida de manera tan arrebatada...dios...eso era una bendicion...

Disculpame por todo esto Candy...perdoname...-contesto el rubio cuando se sintio mas tranquilo...

No te preocupes mi amor...-Candy lo abrazo esperando una señal de paz...-yo te perdono todo por que te amo...no me importa nada mas...te amo...

Albert se sintio como el peor de los hombres...ahí a su lado estaba la mujer ideal...esa que daria todo por ti sin importar nada mas...y el solo estaba pasando el tiempo...

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas...pues no sabia que era lo que sentia en ese momento...sentia mucho miedo a estar con ella...pero perderla tambien y enamorarse no era su plan...ella no era mujer para el...no lo era...

Vamos, creo que lo mejor sera que nos demos un baño y cenemos...

El rubio hizo todo lo que ella dijo, se metio a bañar y despues ella, hizo algo sencillo de cenar..

Miro cada uno de sus movimiento en la cocina...como con una mano movia el sarten y con otro giraba la otra comida...

Era bella como el dia...su cabello giraba al vaiven de su cuerpo,,,suave, tierna y suya...solo de el...

Entregada a el...a amarlo, alimentarlo, cuidarlo, mantenerlo limpio y amado...eso era lo peor...ella daba todo sin esperar si quiera un te amo...

Estaba pensando en que hacer...ahora no podria pensar nada mas...

Cenaron de manera tranquila, el concetrado en sobarle su mano y ella solo sonriendole para tranquilizarlo...

**Inicio Lemon.**

Se acostaron temprano...el la desnudo completamente...la beso con lentitud, tratando de guardar cada maldito momento a su lado...

Trato de guardar en su piel su aroma...ese aroma que tanto el adoraba...

Guio sus manos a traves de su sedosa melena...se sentia dichoso de ser quien la acariciara...

Beso su cuello, bajo lentamente y coloco sus labios en el sonrosado pezon de ella...quien se retorcia de placer...acaricio, degusto, lamio y le hizo el amor a cada centimetro de su piel...

Bajo por su ombligo, siguio por sus suaves muslos que acaricio con cariño...amor...pasion...hundio su lengua en su carne suave...

Candy se revolvia para su gusto suavemente en sus sabanas...era grato ver que el provocaba esas sensaciones en su sedosa piel...

Sintio como se tensaba y sin mas llegaba a la gloria por el...despues se undio lentamente en la calida bienvenida de la rubia...

El vaiven de los cuerpos completamente entregados, hizo que ambos se liberaran de manera agobiante...una mezcla de pasion, de amor...

Albert se sentia completo y esto lo infundo de miedo...mucho miedo a estar perdido...

El rubio se hundio profundamente en ella, el vaiven de cuerpos hizo que el cielo esa noche no pareciera estrellado...un grito de placer se escucho por todo el departamento...

Fin lemon

Candy estaba profundamente dormida...Albert la tenia entre sus brazos y se sentia feliz...pero no era lo que el tenia en mente..

Tenia que tomar una decision, no podria seguir con esto para siempre y ella era un joven...

La mañana siguiente corrio de manera extraña para la rubia, pues cuando se desperto el no estaba en la cama...

El desayuno estaba hecho, se sintio feliz a cierta manera...pero era bastante extraño...tenia un mal presentimiento...pero no queria darle importancia...seria su imaginacion.

Bueno...entoces creo que estare alla en esta semana entrante...la verdad es que no deseo perder mas tiempo...no solo seria para mi...gracias...-Albert colgo el telefono y la verdad es que la decision que tomaba no le era del todo grata...

Llego al apartamento y se quedo pensando...como le haria ahora para dejar a Candy...como...


	4. ACEPTO MI DERROTA

**CAPITULO 4**

**ACEPTO MI DERROTA**

Por que me siento tan mal con todo esto...se que no es la mejor opcion...pero no pienso sentar mi descendencia aquí en Michigan tengo un futuro y lamentablemente ella no podria con esto...-los pensamientos de Albert corrian a su mente hechos un mar de ideas...

Es joven aun es muy joven y es inteligente y se que hay gente que estar a su lado...yo tengo que hacerlo...

Albert bajo las maletas que habia comprado y la subio al departamento...con cierta resistencia a su yo interno se puso a guardar en maletas su ropa...

Bueno como vez con todo esto que tenemos por hacer...dios...-comentaba la rubia...

Lo bueno es de toda la tarea Candy es que puedes pedir comida china y con eso te disculpas con Albert...ademas el debe comprender, tambien nos dejaba mucha tarea...-contestaba Paty.

El era tu profesor...?..-una duda razonable por parte de anthony.

Si...-las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, al reaccion del compañero no era tan agradable...

Vaya, con razon se me hacia que era un poco mayor que tu...pero ademas de eso estoy seguro que lo vi en alguna otra parte...no se donde pero estoy casi seguro de conocerlo...-contesto Antony.

No creo que mi relacion con Albert sea algo que te incumba...-solto Candy un poco molesta.

Disculpa que lo considere de esa manera Candy...-contesto Antony...-ademas lo que decidas hacer con tu abuelito no es de mi incubencia como dices...pero solo te puedo decir que te andes con cuidado...los hombre mayores en ocasiones son demasiado mañosos...

Anthony se levanto de la mesa y las dejo ahí con cara de sorpresa, en todo caso mas Paty quien no comprendia que era todo lo que ahí ocurrio...

Candy me podrias explicar que ha pasado...por que estoy muy confusa...parece que anthony te estaba reclamando algo y la verdad es que no se que...?..-dijo la castaña.

Ayer Anthony me dijo que estaba interesado en mi...Albert lo escucho y tuvimos un problema en casa...-solto Candy.

No me puedo creer!...vaya que suertuda eres amiga, hasta se pelean por ti...-comento Paty con una sonrisa...

No es gracioso...tu sabes que yo amo a Albert y lo de ayer me tomo por sorpresa...-comentaba Candy...

Mas sorpresa seria para ti saber que no solo le interesas a Anthony...-solto la castaña, mientras Candy solo negaba con la cabeza...

No me digas esas tonterias Paty no es agradable...-la castaña solo sonrio...-bueno y que haz pensado...

De que ...?..- contesto Candy...

De lo que platicamos de que tu y Albert formalicen...-una buena idea ambas pensaron...

No lo se...aun no creo que sea tiempo...pero he de confesarte que es lo que mas desearia...que el fuera mi esposo y que se quedara a mi lado...por dios seria lo mas agradable en este mundo...tener un hijo...-confeso la rubia mientras se sonrojaba.

Creo que seria precioso un bebe de ambos Candy ademas, que tendria de malo...?...-ambas rieron...

Podria ser un sueño...pues ambos estaban juntos y ella sabia que aunque Albert no era precisamente muy expresivo...el la amaba...

Llego al departamento y se percato que no estaba el rubio, seguramente habria salido a hacer algunos de sus pendientes, aunque siempre le llamaba por telefono, eso si era raro...

Estaba haciendo de comer cuando se escucho que la puerta se abria y ahí estaba Albert, tenia un cara desencajada...se miraba mal...salio para recibirlo..

Que paso mi amor...que tienes Albert...?...-la rubia se sentia nerviosa por verlo asi...

No pasa nada...Candy tengo que hablar contigo...-contesto un poco ofuscado...

Dime que pasa mi amor...me estas asuntando...?.-comento ajena a todo lo que pasaria...

Ella se percato que Albert no estaba vestido como solia hacerlo con jeans y sus playeras polo...ahora mismo parecia uno de esos modelos de Armani...con un impecable traje...

Creo que sera mejor que haga esto de manera rapida...se que eres una buena mujer y que al final del dia tal vez es lo mejor.

Candy no sabia que hacer..de que hablaba...

Mira yo no soy el hombre que tu crees que soy...soy un empresario y tengo negocios por atender...te conoci en circunstancias especiales y la verdad es que me la pase bien contigo...

**Porque si ayer fui la Mujer que lleno  
tu espacio de un amor bonito  
**

Candy estaba como estatua mientras el hablaba de su relacion como su hubiere sido un buen fin de semana...

**hoy resulte ser tan poquito  
entre tus hirientes palabras**

La verdad es que no eres la mujer que en mi estandar social podria adecuarse...eres muy linda...pero..

**estoy que no me puedo contener  
y no comprendo todavia **

Estas terminando conmigo Albert...que se supone que es todo esto que me dices por que no lo comprendo...

**si me menti o me mentias  
al entender que me querias**

Candy me tengo que ir a seguir con mi vida y no puedo estar atado a ti...se que eres una mujer lista y lo aceptaras a final de cuentas tienes todo...

Que esta pasando...hasta ayer estabamos bien...esto es por lo de Anthony...es por lo que dijo...por que mi amor...le he dejado claro que no me interesa...

No es por el...es por mi...Candy lamento pero no puedo seguir a tu lado, tengo un futuro que resolver y tu no estas en el .

**Pero con todo y eso estoy tranquilo por que se  
que ame tus cosas buenas y las malas perdone  
**

Candy no creia lo que estaba sucediendo como era todo esto posible cuando ella le habia entregado todo a manos llenas y sin reproches de nada...como era posible que el hiciera todo esto...como era posible...no lo entendia...pero...

Sabes Albert no te entiendo...no comprendo como es que me haces todo esto cuando siempre trate de darte lo mejor y ahora me sales con esto...que pasa es otra mujer ...?.

La rubia sentia como las palabras fluian por su boca como un torrente de lava hirviente...no podria pasarle esto a ella...no podria ser verdad...lo desconocia por completo...

**hoy he caido pero mañana**  
**hasta la ultima letra de tu nombre olvidare **

Se que es dificil para ti y a mi tambien me ha costado tomar esta decision pero la verdad es que...es lo mejor...

**no niego es muy cierto que pequeño siempre fui  
para lo grande que tu siempre fuiste para mi  
si de tu boca salio dejarme  
acepto mi derrota se feliz **

Si es lo mejor para quien...?.- la rubia gritaba no le importaba nada pues el estaba literalmente destrozando su vida...-Dimelo!, para quien es lo mejor para ti, que tomaste lo que te sirvio y ahora que no te sirvo me botas...me botas...sin pensar en lo que siento...ese es el verdadero Albert...?

Lamento que esto pase asi, pero es lo mejor Candice, es lo mejor para mi y para ti...se que la vida te compesara y yo no soy para ti...lo siento...-

**Es tan dificil saberme perdido  
en lo que mas he querido**

Candy lloraba de manera nerviosa, sus brazos se enredaban a su cuerpo, tratandose de infundar calor...esta noticia era demasiado para ella...

No puedo creer que nunca le hice caso a mi padre, el me advirtio de ti...y ahora...dios...! por que me hiciste esto Albert...por que !

**pero con todo y eso estoy tranquilo por que se  
que ame tus cosas buenas y las malas perdone **

Tranquilizate Candice no quiero irme y dejarte asi de alterada...no quiero...

Que me tranquilice...ahora que me dices eso me da risa...ayer hicimos el amor...te dije que te amaba y eso era para ti un juego...solo eso fui para ti...-contestaba llorosa la rubia...tratando de ser fuerte...

Candice comprendeme...-confeso el rubio con cara de tristeza y la verdad es que habia tratado de decirle la verdad, pero le rompia el corazon de verla asi...

**hoy he caido pero mañana  
hasta la ultima letra de tu nombre olvidare**

Largate!...Vete!...te juro Albert que esto que me haz hecho el tiempo sin duda te lo cobrara y yo te prometo con todo el corazon que borrare cada uno de tus recuerdos en mi memoria y jamas volvere a pronunciar tu maldito nombre...

**no niego es muy cierto que pequeño siempre fui  
para lo grande que tu siempre fuiste para mi**

Albert se quedo mudo por la impresión que esas palabras en labios de la unica mujer que a su pesar en verdad lo habia amado, quien encontra de su propia familia lo habia escogido a el...y el la habia botado, soltaba, estaba ahí parado con los puños fuertemente apretados...

Vete por favor y nunca regreses...se feliz con lo que deseas hacer y no des vuelta atrás..por que no estare mas para ti...

**si de tu boca salio dejarme  
acepto mi derrota se feliz**

La rubia entro a la cocina, apagando lo que tenia en la lumbre, un mar de llanto era ella...un mar de emociones..encontradas y revueltas...se fue al cuarto y se acosto en la cama mientras lloraba desgarradoramente...ahora todo lo que ella habia construido..ese hombre que penso era el ideal, le habia dado una patada literalmente en el trasero y la habia botado...

Le toco perder y demonios...como dolia perder por algo que ella creia permanente, eterno...

es tan dificil saberme perdido  
en lo que mas he querido

Albert se habia quedado ahí parado, con los nudillos blancos por la presion que en sus puños tenia, no podia creer que las ultimas palabras que ella dijera, le dolieran tanto...

Abrio el saco de su traje y saco un sobre...el sabia que candy no trabajaba por que se lo habia pedido, la renta del departamento estaba pagada por 2 meses mas y estaria en contacto con el casero para seguir pagandola y ayudar asi a Candy.

Dejo en sobre en la mesa con dinero para ella y vio por ultima vez el departamento donde a pesar de esa decision, habia sido feliz...muy feliz...sintio como era hora de irse...

Camino hacia el cuarto...pero se detuvo frente a la puerta...no podria el tenia una vida distinta que resolver...

Candy escucho sus pasos y sintio esperanza...pero se disolvio al igual que los pasos de Albert...cuando cerro la puerta lo supo...supo que habia perdido...y dolia mucho...

Albert salio del departamento, subio a la limosina que lo esperaba y partio...un par de lagrimas asomaron sus ojos...ese lugar quedaria en recuerdo por el..un grato recuerdo...que mas tarde añoraria.

Paty llego rapido a casa de Candy, no se habia presentado a clases y ella nunca faltaba, no contestaba el celular, el de Albert no lo tenia...que podria haber pasado una duda muy marcada...

Toco en repetidas ocasiones y nada...despues de un rato la puerta se abrio...Candy tenia un pesimo aspecto, pesimo...

Su cabello lucia enmarañado, sus ojos hinchados, rojos, parecia muerta en vida...

Pero que ha pasado...estas bien...?..-pregunto Paty muy preocupada.

Me dejo...Albert me dejo...-la unica respuesta de Candy la castaña solo la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, pues ella tambien estaba en shock, recien estaban pensando en un bebe de el y ahora con esto...

Candy debes de tranquilizarte...se que es duro...pero tu puedes amiga, no te rindas..-le decia la castaña.

No se por que me ha hecho esto si en verdad estabamos bien yo lo amaba y...-no dijo mas la rubia.

Si, yo lo se que tu le diste todo lo bueno de ti y el lo sabe...pero creo que es un mal nacido...te quiero mucho amiga no te dejes vencer por nada...tu puedes...-la rubia trato de sonreir pero no pudo...

Habia encontrado el sobre con el dinero...como si con el pudiera pagarle el tiempo que estuvieron juntos...

Se habia levantado con la ayuda de su mejor amiga y poco a poco habia conseguido adaptarse a su nueva vida, se habia mudado de departamento y compartia ahora con Paty...

Los meses habian trasncurrido y la rubia salio a flote de su depresion...

En ocasiones evocaba su recuerdo y no le era sencillo levantarse de ese sueño, pero ella se lo habia prometido asi mismo y a el tambien...

Por su parte Anthony la impulso a que siguiera escribiendo y la verdad es que lo hacia con mucha naturalidad, habia escrito algo hermoso y tragico a la vez que su propia vida...

Ahora tenia que trabajar medio tiempo y la verdad es que le habia sido de mucha utilidad, pues no tenia mucho tiempo libre para pensar en tonterias...

Esa era su frase cuando se quedaba pensativa y evocaba recuerdos de Albert y ella juntos, siempre que le preguntaban en que pensaba ella contestaba solo en tonterias...

Vaya que vas muy bien candy, me da mucho gusto en ver que tu eres una promesa...-le decia Tony...

Por favor Tony no crees que le falta algo...noto algunos capitulos como de relleno no se...-confeso la rubia, sonriente...

No, pero me encanta que me digas tony...-confeso Antony quien ahora era Tony para los cuates...

No te das por vencido cierto...-contesto Candy mientras el solo sonreia ...

Bueno pero que hacen no piensas ir a trabajar Candy o que? ...-llego Paty por Candy, se despidieron del rubio..

Creo que tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz...no haz pensado en el...en Tony...?..-pregunto la castaña..

No, ademas no me gustan los rubios...-solto Candy mientras Paty se reia...

No lo puedo creer, tu diciendo que no te gustan los rubios y te informo que tu eres rubia...-ambas rieron era verdad...

Tal vez es hora de ser otra persona...-confeso Candy, mientras pensaban hacer algo...

El trabajo en especial habia sido agotador...se sentia cansada, literalmente llego a casa y se acosto en la cama...

Unos minutos mas y el celular comenzo a sonar...era Tony...contesto.

Hola que paso Tony...

Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa Candy...-respondio el ahora amigo de ella..

Ahhh! Si, pues dime que sorpresa me tienes por que estoy a punto de quedarme completamente dormida...

Le pase la historia a mi redactor y me dijo que es buena...puede que tengas esa oportunidad que deseas Candy...-respondio su amigo con solidez.

Vaya...esa si es una sorpresa...pero que mas te dijo...-una duda en ella..

Pues que cree que puedes sacar mas de la historia, que presiente que no es un solo libro...eso es verdad...tienes mas historia...?...-la verdad es que el lo dudaba un poco..

La verdad es que si tengo mas texto, pero no se que pensarias si hago mas libros...-contesto ella.

Bueno, pues creo que esta bien...pero entonces dejame decirle a mi redactor, ahora descansa...cuidate...besos...

Gracias Tony...Bye...- candy estaba contenta pero estaba mas cansada que nunca, al colgar se habia quedado profundamente dormida..


	5. FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE

CAPITULO 5

**FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE**

Adelante...-La bella rubia estaba escribiendo una de esas novelas que tanto le agradaban a las bellas amas de casas y por quienes ahora estaba mas concentrada que nunca en terminar su libro numero 5.

Hola Candice como vas con el libro...ya sabes como es Susana...-comentaba Paty, su asistente, manager, amiga, confidente...

Bien, estoy terminando con el epilogo, para mandarselo al editor y vuala...-la rubia tecleo unos momentos mas y sonrio muy satisfecha con todo lo que tenia ahí...-Listo paty...estoy tan nerviosa...

.

Por que, si antes haz acudido a esas cenas para la presentacion de tu libro...-contesto la castaña.

Si, pero ahora estara Terrence Grandchester...es tan guapo y tan inteligente...-solto con un suspiro la rubia...

Pues no se, bueno si lo es guapo, inteligente y yo creo que casado...-termino la frase paty, mientras Candy la miraba con reproche...-tu no crees lo que te digo, pero por favor no te sorprendas tanto con el...

Siempre dices lo mismo de Terrence, que te ha hecho el para que desconfies tanto...-una duda que tenia azorada a Candy...

No lo se pero es un sentimiento de esos extraños...pero igual no me hagas mucho caso y sera mejor que te vayas a arreglar pa que no lleguemos tarde por favor...-contesto Paty, mientras Candice subia a su habitacion...

Llegaron a la cena muy propia para la presentacion de un libro de la saga "Inocencia, amor y tortura"...un titulo un poco traumante pero ideal...

Vamos bien candice con la presentacion, estamos listas, tengo todo al pie y quiere conocerte Terrence Grandchester...-decia Susana Marlow la publirrelacionista de Candice.

La rubia se sentia muy nerviosa por lo que susana le comentaba, su corazon estaba mas que acelerado, ese hombre era el ideal, el director de la editorial que le habia dado la oportunidad de publicar sus libros...ironicamente nunca lo habia conocido personalmente...

Bien como me veo Patty...-la castaña alzo sus dos pulgares en señal de aprobacion y la verdad es que era una mujer muy sencilla pero bella, se habia puesto un vestido color rosa que hacia un agradable contraste con su piel sus rizos caian suaves por su espalda y su figura se delineaba graciosamente...

Buenas noches a todos, hoy quiero hacer la presentacion del ultimo libro de la saga "Inocencia, amor y tortura", la escritora Candice White...-despues de la breve introduccion y aplausos la menuda rubia saludo...-

Que tal a todos sean bienvenidos...-saludo de manera amable...

Candice, es verdad que no escribiras un libro extra de esta tan exitosa saga...?-la prensa iniciaba con la ronda de preguntas...

No, es el cierre de la saga y estoy muy satisfecha de haberla escrito me ha dado muchas satisfacciones como escritora, pero creo que es el mejor momento...-confirmo la rubia...

Y que hay de cierto que pretenden llevar la trama del libro al cine...?...-otra pregunta acertada.

Considero que es una trama muy bien hecha, es por eso que hay productores interesados pero aun no hay acercamiento alguno...-contesto Candice...

Se escucha que uno muy interesado en producirla es el cineasta Stear Corwell...?...-la rubia no se sorprendio por que en si el estaba mas que apuntado para hacer el libro una saga de peliculas...pero la prensa a un no debia de saberlo...

Como te digo, no he tenido ningun acercamiento para una problable adapatacion al cine...pero no es tan descabellada la idea...-la rubia se sabia manejar con la prensa, pues ya habia adquirido experiencia...

Es verdad que estas trabajando en otro libro...?..-una pregunta muy acertada pues mas bien ya lo habia terminado...

Como escritora siempre tienes muchos proyectos en mente...pero ahorita estoy concentrada en "Inocencia, amor y tortura"...por lo que mi prioridad es la promocion del mismo...

Esta trama es el cierre de la relacion entre Michael y Clarisse...se define o se concluye su tortuosa vida...?..-por fin una pregunta del tema...

Se definen muchas cosas, se consolidan otras y por supuesto nuestros protagonistas tratan de resolver la trama...espero que sea de su agrado el ultimo libro de "Inocencia, amor y tortura", y lo disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute al escribirlo...gracias...

Se habia concluido con la rueda de prensa...Candy habia salido por el pasillo hacia la mesa donde firmaria algunos libros...ya era parte de su vida...y la verdad es que lo adoraba...

Como fue todo Sr. Grandchester...de su gusto...-Susana siempre tenia que dejar satisfecho al cliente y no era para menos, pues de eso dependia su trabajo y el de Candice...quien pasaba unas cuantosas cantidades por su empleo como publirrelacionista...

Si, no me imagine que Candice White fuera tan joven...-el castaño estaba sorprendido, no conocia personalmente a Candice, su mano derecha Archibald Corwell se encargaba de hacer contratos y demas cosas, pero esta historia en especial habia captado mucho publico femenino y su madre le habia dicho que era una verdadera joya literaria...

Claro estaba que en cuestiones cursis el preferia dejarlas de lado...administrar una editorial era otra cosa y la verdad es que no habia leido mas que un solo libro, le habia parecido bueno, pero no le dio continuidad...

Si, tiene apenas 26 años..-contesto Susana, el castaño la miro de soslayo, el no se referia a la edad si no que en verdad podria pasar por una mujer que recien cumplia 18...-solo que termine con la firma de libros y llegamos para la cena...

Asi lo espero...-el castaño camino rumbo a la salida del salon que se habia contratado para el evento y se adelanto al reservado donde se procederia con la cena...

Creo que es todo...estuviste perfecta Candy...-paty y la rubia de dieron un fuerta abrazo...

No es es que te apresure linda pero te esperan en la cena...-las tres se encaminaron por el hotel hacia el otro lugar que se habia reservado para la cena...

En la sala estaban el guapo Terrence Grandchester, su madre Elenor Beacker, Archivald Corwell y Jonh Taylor su editor, una reunion de gente muy importante...

Buenas noches...-todos saludaron a las tres mujeres que entraban..

Candice, quiero presentarte a Terrence Grandchester y la Sra. Eleonor Baker...-dijo con solemnidad Archivald.

Mucho gusto...-Candy sintio nervios de por fin conocer a tan atractivo hombre y que en ciencia cierta le quitaba algunos suspiros, era un empresario de esos prominentes y por su puesto un excelente partido...

Es un honor conocerla Candice...-la rubia se ruborizo al ver como Terrence le besaba de manera cortes la mano, como un caballero ingles...

Tambien para mi es un honor...-contesto con coordialidad Candy.

Creo que conocerte es un gusto, soy fanatica de: "Inocencia, amor y tortura"...-dijo con un aire melodramatico la distinguida dama.- la verdad es que me tienes sorprendida, por que he de decirte que eres una escritora joven y por cierto muy hermosa...-

Candy se limito a sonreir, mientras todos se disponian a tomar asiento y seguir con el protocolo de la cena...

Los comensales habian quedado mas que satisfechos con la cena y la verdad es que estuvo a la altura, por su puesto que Susana osaba en publicar que era gracias a ella...

Bien pues quiero hacer un brindis por nuestra escritora del momento Candice White...-dijo con venehemencia Terrence ante la sorpresa de la rubia quien se sentia en verdad alagada por el y como no si en cierta forma era el hombre que a ella le gustaba..

Que les parece si pasamos a la sala para tomarnos el café...-comento con mesura Susana...

Todos siguieron por el pasillo y entraron a una especie de servibar muy tranquilo...se sirvieron algunas bebidas entre ellas café...

Dime cuando piensas publicar tu proxima novela, la verdad es que soy tu fan, considero que enamoras con tu escritura y la verdad es que deseo mas...-solto emocionada Eleonor...

Pues creo que dentro de 7 meses mas se publicara si no me equivoco Archivald...?.-dijo candice

No, de hecho estamos checando eso, por que tenemos que explotar la imagen comercial de esta saga...entonces no queremos saturar la imagen de Candice...-contesto Archie..

Bueno considero que esta novela en verdad sera otro éxito...-completo Jonh, con quien la rubia tenia una excelente relacion, incluso habian salido un par de veces...

Ella sonrio y se quedo mirandolo un rato, Terrence se percato de la cercania que Candice tenia con el editor y la verdad es que el deseaba ser el unico que llamara la atencion esa noche de la gracil mujer de pelo dorado y melena alborotada..

Creo que sera mejor que parta por que deseo descansar...-eleonor se levanto y todos los demas como resorte...-bueno pues ha sido un placer conocert Candice la verdad es que me sorprendes mucho, espero que pronto no reunamos para que me platiques mas de ese nuevo libro, por que en verdad me interesa...-dijo con animo Eleonor...

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis libros...-se dieron un abrazo y la distinguida dama salio en compañía de Archie.

Bueno candy nos vemos...-se despidio asi mismo Susana...

Terrence un gusto saludarte...-le dio la mano de manera amistosa la guapa susana...-

Creo que tambien me voy..-Paty se despidio y a ella se le unio Jonh con un poco de desconfianza al dejar a Candy con Terrence...

Bien, pues te invito una copa...-sonrio Terrence ante la mirada de Candy...

Si, me parece bien...-dijo con alegria la rubia...

Bueno pues que te parece si me cuentas de donde salio toda esa inspiracion para escribir "Inocencia, amor y tortura"...-una pregunta que habia respondido innumerables veces...- y no acepto la respuesta que le das a los medios...-

Candy se puso un poco nerviosa...sonaria patetica al decir que su primer amor era la inspiracion de su novela...-bueno...pues creo que no es una historia muy agradable personalmente...pero es la verdad...

El mesero les dejo sus bebidas y ella tomo la suya dandole un trago fuerte para poder tener el valor que requeria...-

Bien, si no es un grato recuerdo para ti...igual no me lo cuentes...lo que menos deseo es inportunarte...-contesto de manera seria Terry.

No...no es eso...lo que pasa es que es algo muy personal y doloroso...-contesto Candy mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida..

Un suspiro mas y Candy se habia armado de valor para poder soltarlo...

Bueno pues mi historia en si esta basada en hechos que me sucedieron a mi...hace muchos años tuve una relacion con un hombre que se convirtio en mi mundo..ya sabes...mi primer amor Antonie Brown...

Terrence la miro con un poco de duda, pues la historia trataba del amor de dos provincianos comunes, la cual cambia despues de que el se recibe una herencia y tiene que casarse con la mujer impuesta para poder recibirla, teniendo que sacrificar el primer amor...esa era la inocencia y despues de eso se desencadenaba lo demas...

Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, el era el nuevo profesor de literatura, recien egresado con un futuro prometedor...nos hicimos novios e iniciamos con una vida en comun...pero el termino por partirme el corazon...-dijo con un hilo de voz la bella rubia...

Terrence la miraba intensamente...sin duda abria sido un tonto por que ella era una mujer muy atractiva...y muy inteligente, reunia muchos de los requisitos que como hombre lucido el desearia...

Considero que el fue un completo idiota...ademas aun eres muy joven para poder ver la vida con otra perspectiva...-comento Terry..

Ahora lo se...-despues de un suspiro solto...-de ahí me inspire para poder escribir mis libros y despues todo se fue de hilo, ciertamente nunca me imagine que una editorial me diera esta oportunidad...-con un atisbo de voz comento Candy.

Bueno pues considero que tienes una creatividad y por supuesto un don para poder acomodar tus ideas y pensamientos y plasmarlas en un papel, que ponga a miles de personas en un estado de expectativa..-solto Terry, con una sonrisa...

Vaya...creo que tienes una editorial por que en verdad sabes a lo que te dedicas, y particularmente quiero agradecerte por la oportunidad que me haz brindado..-completo la rubia..

No, tu eres una buena escritora y considero que a la que debes de agradecerle es a mi madre...ella es una romatica incorregible...-ambos rieron por el comentario hecho...

Asi que he de suponer que estas soltera verdad?...-una buena pregunta...

Si...-contesto con un poco de vergüenza la rubia quien se habia puesto un poco sonrojada...

Eso me agrada...nos trae otras dos copas por favor...-ordeno Terry al mesero quien

Bueno pero dime te licenciaste en Literatura ...?...-una buena pregunta...

Si, estudie literatura, incluso estuve trabajando en la universidad, pero lo mio no son dar clases, es escribir...amo hacerlo...

Eso de que ames hacerlo...me gusta...-la rubia noto el segundo sentido de sus propias palabras...-creo que podremos ser buenos amigos Candice...

El mesero entro con la botella de vino tinto que ordeno Terrence y lleno las copas...

La rubia se sentia muy tranquila incluso un tanto relajada...la agradable y amena compañía de Terrence le mantenia feliz...

Bueno...que te parece si brindamos por el éxito del nuevo libro y el cierre de la saga: "Inocencia, amor y tortura"...-la rubia sonrio y asintio...-salud...

Ambos chocaron las copas y bebieron de la roja e insinuante bebida...

Bueno pues ahora te toca a ti decirme, tu verdad...-solto Candy con un poco de atrevimiento...

La verdad es que para empezar rapido estudie administracion de empresas y soy divorciado, no tengo hijos y me interesas mucho...-Terry la miraba de manera certera y si se le habia metido entre ceja y ceja como se dice...

La rubia sintio una especie de exitacion al saberse atractiva ante el hombre que ella consideraba en ese momento el nuevo protagonista de su reciente libro: "La pasion desbordante"...

Aunque aun la persistente amenza del primer fallido recuerdo estaba ahí presente...una cosa era saber que Terrence le gustaba y otra era llevarlo a un plano mas alla de la mera ilusion...sentia miedo...

Un miedo agazapante que podria incluso mermar su vida personal a tal grado de que el fin de semana estaba reservado a su gran cama kingsize y su televisor...con un bote de helado o palomitas...

Candy lo miro y sintio que su corazon corria a todo galope...pero no queria salir herida...

No te preocupes Candice...no quiero que dejes de hablarme por que me acabo de insinuar mis pretenciones y la verdad es que aun a pesar de eso quiero que nos conozcamos mas...-contesto Terry..

Esta bien Terrence...-dijo Candy un poco temerosa...-

Ambos rieron estuvieron un rato mas y sin mas partieron de ahí, como caballero el castaño se ofrecio en llevar a la guapa rubia a su casa...-

Bueno pues te auguro mucho éxito Candice...espero pronto vernos...-le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y espero a que ella entrara a su casa...

Candy vio como el auto desaparecia en la oscuridad de la noche...entro suspirando y parecia que flotaba con mucha alegria...su corazon latia presuroso...

Se sentia viva...un hombre que le gustaba le habia indicado que tenia interes en conocerla y tal vez...solo tal vez...

Se lavo los dientes, se desmaquillo y se fue a la cama...recordo la suave mirada de Terrence y se sintio soñadora...pero un mal recuerdo le vino a la mente...


	6. DE VIAJE

CAPITULO 6

**DE VIAJE **

Albert Andrew...ese recuerdo le habia estaba amenzando hacia mas de 1 mes...habian pasado casi 7 años donde todo estaba perfectamente...

No podria cambiar su estilo de vida...por ese recuerdo bobo..incluso podria decir que no lo amaba mas...

Escucho que sonaba su telefono y era el fiel Tony, que ahora estaba en Madrid...

Como te ha ido con la presentacion del ultimo libro..?..-preguntaba el rubio

Perfecto, pero dime que no piensa que aquí debo tambien dormir, que tal si no me encuentras...?.-pregunto sonriente la rubia...

Eres tan boba en ocasiones Candy, me dijiste a que hora te hablara ademas son las 12 am, por cierto escucho alegria en esa voz...?..es por el tal Terrence Grandchester...?..-el sabia de esa atraccion que sentia Candy por el pelicastaño..

Si...la verdad es que nos fuimos a beber unas copas y me dijo que tiene especial interes en mi...como vez?...-anthony era el mejor amigo de Candy y aunque intento conquistarla se dio cuenta de que ella no era para el..

Vaya...pues la verdad es que yo te digo que te vayas con cuidado..-respondio el rubio..

Lo se, Paty me dijo lo mismo, creo que es divorciado algo asi...pero la verdad es que solo quiero divertirme...nada serio...-confeso Candy...

Y dime como esta Paty, ya tiene novio o es que las dos solteronas se hacen compañía como un par de hurracas...?..-ambos rieron por el atinado comentario...

Si nos hacemos compañía como hurracas...y tu que onda con Isabel cuando nos dan la sorpresa del bebe...?..-el rubio sonrio...

En eso estamos..intentandolo una y otra y otra vez...-ambos rieron libremente...-bueno pues hablando del rey de roma llego Isa, pero me voy por que tengo que seguir intentandolo...afirmo el rubio...-dice que te manda saludos y mucha suerte...cuidence mucho Candice y abre los ojos bien...

Gracias Tony, ustedes tambien cuidence...-habia terminado la llamada y ella se sentia contenta, por lo menos el habia hecho vida con alguien y se habia casado...

Nostalgia...tal vez...pero ahora ya no tenia tiempo para eso, se habia convertido en una mujer existosa...

Por dios en verdad eso fue lo que te dijo...?..-la pregunta del millon de Paty...

Si, pero...creo que debo irme muy lento, ahora que se que mi corazon puede salir lastimado...no deseo eso...-confeso Candy, mientras picaba el plato de fruta de su desayuno.

Mira Candy, si Tony y yo te decimos que vayas con cuidado no es para que te cierres al amor, si no que hagas las cosas pensando en ti...eres una mujer bella e inteligente, pero ya veras que pronto nos llega ese hombre...-contesto con ojitos de alucionacion la castaña..

Si, eso espero, pero no me importa tanto Patty...-contesto candy, que te parece si vamos a Italia de vacaciones...

De hecho tengo pensado ir a la Habana, Cuba, con Tom.-dijo Paty a la sorpresa de Candy...

En verdad, no me digas que tu y tom ya...ya.. estan juntos como novios ...-

No...pero la verdad es que me encanta y espero que este viaje pues lo impulse un poquito mas, ahora no podemos estar solo como amigos cuando tu sabes...ahhh!...-la castaña se sonrojo.

Vaya, creo que cupido anda con todo por estos rumbos, bien pues ni modo, me ire solita...-dijo con pesar la rubia...-

Candy, me tengo que ir por que quedamos de vernos en al agencia para ver que tour hay o algo asi...deseame suerte.- le pidio la castaña..

Pues mucha suerte amiga..-se dieron un beso en la mejilla y la castaña partio del departamento...

Candy recogio los trastes y los lavo...su departamento era muy acogedor...

Bueno pues en todo caso creo que esta bastante bien lo que se dice con este libro...estoy muy interesado en hacer la pelicula y espero que tu escritora este en verdad interesada en ello..-dijo Stear el productor...

No te preocupes, Candice ya lo sabe, espero pronto tenerte una respuesta, ahora planeaba buscarla...-confeso Terrence...

Me han dicho que es una mujer en verdad hermosa...espero pronto me la presentes amigo, por cierto como sigue esa amiga tuya ahh...si...Susana Marlow...?.-pregunto Stear.

No me hables de esa mujer es una verdadero dolor de cabeza...ella era la publirrelacionista de Candice...creo que tuvo una mejor oferta de trabajo y la dejo...-confeso Terrence...

Bueno pues que lastima, la verdad es que es una mujer muy hermosa y hacian buena pareja o no?...-comento Stear..

No, no hacemos nada...por ella termino mi matrimonio y la verdad es que lo mejor es que se fuera de mi vida...-contesto Terry.

Que lios tienes amigo...pero bueno me voy tengo algunas cosas por hacer y no es exactamente con mujeres, asi que compermiso..-se despidieron de manera coordial..

Pues ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo Susana, espero que te vaya muy bien con tu nuevo trabajo...-comento la rubia.

Creo que me hacia falta un cambio de aires, ademas Los Angeles esta lleno de vida como aquí en Nueva York...-comentaba ella con gusto...-solo dejame darte un consejo...con Terrence Grandchester ten cuidado..

Ok, pero tu sabes algo de el o...-ya eran tres personas que le decian lo mismo...

No solo se que el es un hombre divorciado y que debes de tener cuidado con el, la verdad es que te estimo y no deseo que salgas lastimada...-comento con seriedad la rubia.

Bueno pues lo tomare en cuenta...-se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla...

Ahora Paty se encargaria de todo, por una parte se sentia un poco mas tranquila...Susana era buena, pero en ocasiones era un poco soberbia y Paty..bueno ella era su mejor amiga..

Se metio a duchar, ahora tendria que hacer algunas presentaciones y firmas por el libro, estaba todo para empezar en un mes, por lo que Paty y ella decidieron tomarse 15 dias de vacaciones...

La pelicula tambien estaba en tramites, pero debian primero checarlo el productor con la editorial, Paty y Candy...todo un lio..

Estaba concentrada en armar la maleta, que llevar a Italia, le habia encantado la primera vez que habia ido, ahora regresaba por mero gusto...

Escucho como el timbre del departamento sonaba, quien podria ser justo ahora que planeaba llamar a la agencia para que le hicieran la reservaciones, marco y abrio la puerta...

Su sorpresa fue muy grata al ver que en su puerta Terrence Grandchester aparecia...

Hola, espero no ser inoportuno...-saludo a Candy con un beso en la mejilla mientras ella solo sonrio..

No, pero pasa por favor...-el castaño entro viendo el lugar donde ella vivia, que podria decir...era un departamento amplio y comodo, bien decorado pero todo de manera sencillo...

Agencia de Viajes Terranova.-anuncio el altavoz del telefono...

Perdon Terrence...tengo que contestar...-la rubia se siguio al telefono, mientras le indicaba a Terry que tomara asiento...

Bueno...si...quiero una reservacion para el vuelo a Italia...si...una persona...primera clase...si de hecho en lo vi en la pagina de internet, me interesa asi es...para una persona...ok...si me parece perfecto...ok, entonces paso en la tarde por el...si para mañana...perfecto Gracias...-la rubia colgaba el telefono...

Vaya asi que te iras de viaje, aunque creo que no es bueno viajar sola..-comento Terry.

Pues si, pero voy para descansar, necesito poner en orden un poco mis ideas y podes despavilarme para poder escribir otro libro...-comentaba Candy...

Muy bien pues me parece que tendre que hacerte compañía, en Italia tenemos una casa bastante linda, creo que podrias ahorrarte el hospedaje...-ofrecio Terry...

No, como crees me daria mucha pena tener que invadir una propiedad...ademas no es lo mejor, la verdad es que no deseo causar molestias...

No causarias molestias tenia pensado salir de viaje en estos dias...creo que mi cabeza esta hecho un lio con esto del divorcio...-comentaba el castaño honestamente...

Lo lamento...-solo atino en contestar la rubia...-creo que igual necesitaras espacio y puede que no te siente bien estar acompañado...

No, la verdad es que me haria bien estar con alguien como tu...pero no pienses mal de mi...no hare nada malo...-confeso con un poco de duda el castaño, pues la rubia no ponia las cosas de manera facil, era muy atractiva a sus ojos...

No lo se...-contestaba Candy, pero tambien seguiria con todo este rollo de estar siempre sola...

Vamos no perderemos nada...creo que podremos salir a muchos lugares que seguramente no conoceras si pagas por el tour...ademas podremos viajar en mi Jet...asi tratamos todo lo referente para la pelicula...-Terry miraba a Candy con un hilo de esperanza...

Ninguno de los sabia que podria suceder, pero pasarse unas buenas vacaciones estaba en los planes de ambos...

Pues...no estoy muy segura...pero bien vale la pena arriesgarse nuevamente...-ambos se miraron de manera intensa...

Alguna vez habia leeido de un amante ocasional y ahora ese personaje basado en Terrence Grandchester podria convertirse en el nuevo sujeto a sus afectos en su vida pasional...pocas veces de sexo con amigos...no era lo mismo que estar con alguien a quien quisieras...

Candy era todo menos una mujer promiscua, desde su separacion de Albert, no habia vuelto a caer en brazos de ningun hombre, en sus historias siempre hablaba de mujeres apasionadas, pero alejadas de su actual realidad.

Te ofresco algo de beber Terrence...-comentaba la rubia ante la sonrisa de terry..

Por dios, parece que le hablas a un viejo...dime Terry, no creo que sea correcto que me hables asi...pero bueno...yo te dijo Candy y tu Terry...ok...

Ok., pero como esta eso de la pelicula...en verdad estamos interesados en llevar los libros a una filmacion...digo serian como 3 filmes o...-Terry la paro con su dedo en los labios de ella.

No estoy aquí exactamente para eso...venia a invitarte al cine...pero dadas las circunstancias de nuestro viaje, creo que sera mejor que prepares tu maleta y pase por ti en la noche para irnos a Italia hoy mismo...-la rubia se sorprendio, pues ella si habia ido en un tour de esos agobiantes...-

Esta bien...de hecho eso estaba por hacer...-comento ella con sorpresa...

Bien, pues si queremos hacer las cosas mejor que te parece si yo voy a mi departamento por mi maleta y de ahí regreso por ti para irnos...-la mirada de ella era una mezcla de extrañeza, pero tenia confianza...

Si, estare lista y cancelo lo que habia reservado...-ella sonreia mientras el castaño afirmo con la cabeza...

Vendre por ti a las 7 pm, espero que todo este resuelto hasta entonces...-Terry camino hacia la puerta y ella lo siguio, se despidieron con un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y ella se sentia feliz...

Vaya que suerte tienes Grandchester...-se dijo para si mismo, mientras marcaba su celular para hacer los preparativos de tan inprevisto viaje...

Candy sentia como su corazon latia de manera alocada, mientras que el pues se enfrascaba nuevamente al rodeo del amor y estaba apostando mucho tambien...

Paty, llego al departamento de Candy antes de que ella se fuera a la fuga con Terrence Grandchester...

No me lo puedo creer que tu Candice White te vayas de viaje como una alocada adolescente...-afirmaba Paty.

Pues, no se que esperar, pero nada de amor tenlo por seguro, creo que el tambien sigue recuperandose por lo de su divorcio...ademas no se si siempre tenga que estar en mi departamento aislada...-en cierta manera era la realidad...

Mira Candy eres como mi hermana y aunque se que te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el, pues la verdad es que estas desaprovechando tu vida en esperar no se que...si quieres que el hombre de tus sueños llegue pues conocelo, buscalo...

Se que nos dicen que cuando nos toca, el amor llega sin esperarlo, pero que tal si esa oportunidad esta frente a ti y no la tomas, Terry antes de casarse era un reconocido Play boy, pero creo que despues de separarse maduro de golpe...quizas ahora puede que intente una relacion formal...-comentaba Paty.

No se si eso quiera Terry, pero por lo menos te he de decir que es el primer hombre que me hace sentir linda en todo este tiempo, ahora quiero verme bella y sonriente siempre..-afirmo Candy...

Bien pues esta listo todo, no te preocupes por lo demas nos reuniremos en dos semanas y veremos como nos fue a las dos te parece ...-ambas sonrieron y se unieron en un abrazo...

El timbre de la puerta sono y era el...Candy sonrio mientras se saludaban...

Bueno creo que estoy lista...-Paty saludo a Terry...

Te encargo que mi amiga se relaje mucho y se divierta horrores llegando tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer...-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa..

No te preocupes Paty, dalo por hecho ella se va a divertir mucho conmigo, nunca estara mas sola...-el castaño lo dijo mas como una afirmacion que como un compromiso..

La castaña se despido de Candy y partio a su casa, tambien tendria que hacer las maletas...

Bajaron del departamento, Candy se sentia contenta, le ayudo con sus maletas y le abrio de manera caballerosa la puerta, sin querer lo recordo...pero el seguramente estaria con su vida hecha y ella aun empezaria a vivirla...

Bueno, puedo preguntarte que esperas de este viaje...?...-una buena cuestion.

Solo espero conocer un poco mas de Italia y por supuesto espero estar tranquila, inundarme de buenos recuerdos para poder crear otra historia..-confirmo la rubia.

Perfecto, entonces lo haremos cuenta conmigo para eso...-solto Terry ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella...

Llegaron al aeropuerto y llegaron al Jett que los espera, subieron tranquilos...

La azafata les dio la bienvenida...mientras les servia una copa de champange...

Salud por este viaje y por que regresemos siendo unas nuevas personas...-brindo Terry...ambos chocaron las copas...

El jet despego y cuando estuvieron elevados se desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad...

Bien tu me podrias decir si haz vuelto a ver a ese hombre...-Terry deseaba informarse de el amor de Candy y saber que piso era el que pisaria...

Nunca mas, creo que la tierra se lo trago...pero fue lo mejor...la verdad es que no quiero hablar de el..-contesto la rubia mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa.

Te molesta...-un abispo de celos corrio por las venas de Terry...

No, en lo absoluto, pero no quiero perder mi tiempo en ello, cuando podemos conocernos mas...-contesto ella logrando una sonrisa de el...

Eso me parece muy bien, el conocernos es lo mejor que he escuchado hasta hoy..-ambos rieron por el comentario que hacia terry...

Tu tampoco me haz dicho mucho...-una buena duda por parte de ella, pues vivir en union libre a estar casado era otra cosa...

Pues, me case hace 3 años con una mujer que no era exactamente lo que crei, al igual ella, digamos que hubo intereses de por medio entre nosotros, obviamente no habia amor y pues una cosa llevo a la otra, no coincidiamos mucho ella viviendo en Chicago y yo aquí en Nueva York...-Terry suspiro pues su esposa habia sido solo un negocio...

Pero como es que te casaste con ella sin amor Terry, creo que eso se necesita para estar en comunion con dios..-solto la rubia.

Pues se supone que asi, pero en nuestros circulos en ocasiones pueden mas los compromisos firmados que el amor que tengas...ella tenia un novio antes de que su padre me impusiera como su futuro marido, ella no pudo negarse a la union, pero si a mi...

Se comporto como una dama conmigo, pense incluso que podriamos llevarnos bien, pero en la primera oportunidad que tuvo por que sali de viaje se enfrasco con su anterior pareja...te he de decir que me senti ofendido por que era mi esposa, pero tambien la comprendia...

Hablamos y no lo nego, me dijo que no era un mal hombre, pero ella amaba a otro...asi que fingimos, despues yo le lie con otra persona y todo salio mal...-tuvimos que separarnos, por que era las sano posible, ella estaba embarazada de su novio...

Asi que quede como el engañado del cuento y ella como la mala mujer, pero no puedo culparla, ahora se que aunque no tiene las mismas comodidades que antes...ella es feliz...muy feliz...-termino Terry con tranquilidad...

Tu no te enamoraste de ella...?..-una buena pregunta de parte de el...

No...la estime, pero jamas me enamore, puedo decirte quen solo fuimos esposos en la luna de miel, despues de eso...nunca mas, me senti un patan al saber que practicamente habia abusado de la que era mi esposa...pero ella me lo perdono por que yo no lo sabia...

Ahora estoy libre y es lo mejor que pudo sucederme, puedo buscar a la mujer con la que he de compartir mi vida y que en verdad me ame...-contesto el mientras ambos brindaban..

Pues entonces brindemos por que el amor llegue a nuestras vidas y lo podramos tener...-dijo Candy mientras chocaban las copas, en espera de una oportunidad...

La candy que partia a Italia era una y esperaba regresar siendo otra...mejor...

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ha sido de ayuda, eso si no se ahora con quien dejar a Candy, soy partidaria de la relacion Albert-Candy...pero la verdad es que Terry-Candy esta fuerte...o sera que creo dos finales...ustedes que opinan...eso si la trama se pone interesante...


	7. NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO

**CAPITULO 7**

**NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO**

Llegaron a Italia, cuando el sol hacia su esplendorosa aparicion, Candy dormia profundamente...

Terry la contemplaba, mientras sonreia, era una mujer bella, inteligente y sensible...lo mejor de todo era que estaba perfectamente soltera como el...

Enamorarse tal vez no seria tan arrebatado...amar...tampoco...

La rubia desperto y se sintio un poco adolorida del cuello, se percato de la presencia de Terry, quien le sonrio ampliamente...-buen dia... estamos por aterrizar, ponte tu cinturon...

Ok...-la rubia se quito la frazada y se coloco el cinturon de seguridad, minutos despues habia aterrizado..

Ella miraba como Terry pedia la cosas, como si fuera de lo mas normal en su vida viajar...ordeno todo perfectamente, ella solo se preocupo de tomar agua, tomar su bolso de mano y caminar al auto...

Sonrio, por estar ahí con el...no sabia que podria suceder despues pero disfrutaria de ello..

Bien que te parece si nos vamos...-le abrio el carro y ella se subio...partieron de ahí a toda velocidad...

Llegaron a una casa muy pintoresca, Candy al bajar se percato de la maginifica vista al mar...se quedo impresionada sin duda aunque ella viajara en tour jamas hubiera conocido un lugar asi de bonito...

Espero que esa cara sea por que te ha gustado...-sonrio Terry al ver el rostro de Candy.

Si, creo que es magnifica la vista, tomare fotos en cuanto tenga oportunidad, por lo pronto desearia descansar..-dijo la rubia...

Tambien yo, asi que te parece si pasamos dentro...-el castaño abrio el porton y paso a candy a la entrada, el regreso por el auto para dejarlo dentro y poder estacionar el auto.

Bueno que te parece si te digo cual sera tu habitacion...-ambos entraron mientras un señor ya mayor bajaba las maletas del auto...

Terry le ayudo a llevar su maleta a la habitacion que ocuparia por mas de 15 dias...- el castaño la abrio y ella entro mirando la habitacion...

Las paredes eran de color crema, una amplia cama con dosel y un n endredon blanco adornaba el bello cuarto, lo mejor era ese balcon con vista al mar...precioso...-

Vaya!..-la rubia camino al balcon abriendolo y respirando la fresca brisa del mar...- es hermoso Terry...

El castaño deposito las maletas en el suelo y se acerco a ella...-si es una linda vista...espero que te relaje y cumplas el objetivo de tu viaje.-te dejo la maletas aquí, cuando necesites algo puedes marcar al 0 y Lola vendra...Bienvenida...

Ambos sonrieron y el castaño salio del cuarto, Candy tenia mucho sueño, por lo que solo pudo sacar un vestido sencillo y su ropa interior, al entrar al baño, se percato de que estaba listo con toallas, jabones, shampoo, era todo color blanco y contaba con una bella tina...

Se dio una ducha rapida, pues en verdad se encontraba agotada, se cepillo el cabello conciensudamente y por fin se lavo los dientes...

Salio lista del baño para tomar una siesta, sintio un poco de hambre, pero se percato de que en la mesa estaba un jugo de naranja, fruta y agua...sin duda un excelente desayuno...

Se sento, bebio el jugo, pico algo de fruta y sin mas se decidio a dormir, pues literalmente estaba muerta de cansancio...

Terry por su parte realizo un par de llamadas y despues pidio el desayuno para ambos, el tambien se dio un baño, se afeito y desayuno, despues dio una vuelta por la villa, supervisando que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones...

Recorrio el amplio jardin, vislumbro el mar...hacia mas de 4 años que no recorria la villa, su madre la adoraba ella se pasaba largas estadias ahí, por lo que estaba en condiciones optimas, la alberca de igual manera estaba limpia...parecia que todo marchaba bien...

Se sento un instante en la terraza, pensando en todo lo que su vida se estaba perdiendo...pero no tenia tiempo para eso sonrio ante la perspectiva de tener muy cerca de Candice White, una escritora muy atractiva y con ventas bastante buenas...

Pero lo que mas le habia atraido de ella, era su sencillez, esa calidez que al hablar trasmitia, su sonrisa y sin dudarlo una sola vez su belleza, esos ojos verdes tan enigmaticos y sus cabellos cual felina...adoraria despertar con ella en brazos..

Sonrio para si mismo y tal vez no era muy descabellada su idea, por que tendria que perder mas el tiempo...la conquistaria y seria su mujer...ahora estaba en como hacerlo...pues sabia que un hombre la habia lastimado muy profundo y en ocasiones esas cicatrices son mas dificiles de curar...

Estuvo un rato tratando de relajarse y no perdio mas en estar ahí, se fue a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormido..

La rubia desperto cerca de las 5 de la tarde, sintio como la suave brisa marina entraba en la habitacion, las cortinas se mecian en un suave vaiven...se estiro en la comoda cama y sonrio, respiro el aire salado...era un delicia estar en Italia...

Se levanto de la cama y acudio al baño, despues de acomodarse el cabello unos suaves toquillos en la puerta la hicieron abrir...-

Hola espero no inportunarte...-era Terry quien vestia unos pantalones comodos de lino y una especie de camisa tipo guayabera..se miraba por mas decir atractivo...

No pasa por favor...-el castaño entro al cuarto, mientras caminaba al balcon...-esta recamara es una de las preferidas de mi madre...

Aquí es donde ella se queda...?..-respondio Candy, sintiendose un poco incomoda.

No, ella tiene su recamara, esta en la planta de arriba, pero tambien disfruta de quedarse en todas...digamos que es un poco extraña...-confeso Terry...

Porque dices eso de tu mama...pero dime tu padre...-una pregunta normal...

Trabajando, el no esta con mi madre el tiempo que deseara pero siempre trata de darle lo mejor de el...-confeso el castaño.

Tienes mas hermanos Terry..?...-..-pregunto la rubia.

Si, tengo dos hermanos mayores, pero no mantenemos una excelente relacion, ellos son de una relacion anterior de mi padre, pero soy hijo unico del matrimonio con mi madre...-confeso Terry...

Y tu tienes mas hermanos o si eres completamente sola...?...-Candy lo miro y sonrio...

Mi padre tiene un hijo, el vive en Inglaterra, pero no tenemos la mejor relacion del mundo, creo que siempre ha culpado a mi madre por que ellas se caso y formo la pequeña familia que somos ahora, pero la verdad es que somos felices a un a pesar de ello...-confeso la rubia...

Bien, pues que te parece si damos una vuelta por la villa y te enseño lo que desees, por si quieres relajarte y no este, puedas desenvolver como si esta fuera tu casa...asi sirve que comemos algo, despues me gustaria invitarte a cenar..-

La rubia se sentia demasiado alagada, habia aceptado la invitacion de Terry, por que en verdad deseaba conocer personas, su trabajo consistia en vivir su propio mundo y en verdad se mantenia demasiado alejada de la realidad...

Se habia dado cuenta de que vivia en una burbuja cuando empezo a recordar con mas frecuencia a Albert, ella le habia jurado hacerlo literalmente con la mano en el pecho...pero hay gente que no consigues olvidar y el era una de esas...

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron por la villa..-Quiero presentarte al personal que esta a cargo...caminaron al jardin donde estaba el señor que habia visto al ingreso ...

El es manolo, se encarga del mantenimiento de la casa...es de españa, pero tiene mas años aquí que tu edad...-contesto Terry...-el señor sonrio, mientras se sacaba el guate y la saludaba con un fuerte apreton de mano...

Bienvenida Señorita, lo que usted ocupe estoy a sus ordenes...-se ofrecio cortesmente.

Muchas gracias, dejeme felicitarlo las rosas estan preciosas...-contesto Candy con cortesia...

Si, pero tome esta es para usted...-el Sr, le entrego una hermosa rosa blanca, ella gustosa la recibio...

Muchas gracias, esta hermosa...-terry tambien sonrio por el detalle que hizo sonreir a candy.

Bueno, pues nos vemos despues Manolo...-se siguieron mientras entraban a una terraza y a la piscina...

Mira aquí puedes nadar siempre esta limpia y el agua templada, el servicio esta aquí...-sonrieron mientras miraban a una mujer un tanto joven...seguro era la nieta de manolo...

Buena tarde, bienvenia señoita...-pronuncio con un fuerte acento andalucio...

Mira ella es Miranda, la nieta de manolo, se encarga de mantener la casa limpia y atenderte en lo que necesites, su abuela leticia es la que cocina, por lo que ahorita no esta aquí...

Mucho gusto Miranda...espero que nos conozcamos mejor ahora que estoy aquí...-se dieron un saludo con la mano...-

Siguieron caminando, por los jardines, que estaban hermosos, llenos de arboles frutales, rosas, flores de todos los tipos, olores y colores, sin duda seria un gasto enorme mantener esa villa en optimas condiciones..

Bueno que te parece si comemos algo ligero...-ella asintio mientras se sentaban en otra terraza que daba una vista igual de magnifica...

Estuvieron en silencio disfrutando de la brisa en su cara...

Bien pues espero que nos divirtamos esta noche un poco por que planeo invitarte a dar un tour por los mejores antros de Italia...-refirio Terry...

Por dios, espero que sea en verdad divertido...-ambos rieron, mientras degustaron una comida ligera de pescado.

Candy entro a su habitacion, se dio un baño rapido y comenzo con la ardua tarea de arreglarse, la salida seria a las 9 pm, por lo que aun le restaba tiempo pero la verdad es que nunca el tiempo alcanzaba para que una mujer quedara guapa.

Por su parte Terry, lucia su cabello un poco largo por encima del hombro, creyo que era importante cambiar su corte pues asi terminaba con una etapa de hombre Play boy o rebelde como lo llamaban sus padres...ahora deseaba

sentar cabeza...

Con la ayuda del fiel manolo, se recorto el cabello, miraba en el espejo como los mechones de su sedosa melena caian libres, sonrio pues esa melena era parte de su esencia, pero ahora estaba por dar un nuevo giro a su vida...

Manolo realizaba el trabajo de manera concienzuda, deseaba dejar al joven Terry bien...no hubo problema, termino el corte y afeito las patillas como a el le gustaban...habia quedado bien...

Manolo le mostro con el espejo la parte del cuello..-quedo bien Manolo muchas gracias...

De nada joven...-el hombre salio de tomo una escoba y barrio el fino cabello de Terry, mientras este se miraba en el espejo...tenia una oportunidad mas...

Durante su adolescencia habia sido un chico rebelde, despues conocio a las mujeres y no fueron su perdicion, pero el telefono en la residencia Grandchester no dejaba de sonar, pues el joven habia dejado a varias jovencitas de sociedad llorando...

Asi siguio su vida, tiempo despues se graduo e inicio su trabajo como subdirector en la editorial, su padre estuvo formandolo cerca de un año, pero el aprendio de manera rapida y su padre termino por cederle la direccion, para poderse el dedicar a otros negocios pendientes...

La peor noticia que le habian dado era la union matrimonial que tenia que hacer con Eliza Andrew, una joven peliroja muy nerviosa para su gusto, el dia del compromiso ella lloro, totamente creyo que era por la emocion, pero despues comprendio que ambos era infelices...

Ella amaba a su novio Michael Spenser, pero el no tenia los medios economicos y la familia de ella lo habia repudiado por no ser un hombre de un apellido rimbonbante...

Asi que despues de que se casaron, ella simplemente era una muñeca infeliz...la noche de bodas, la sedujo y cedio a sus encantos, despues de varias copas de Champagne.

El habia sido criado desde pequeño con esa idea, casarse por una conveniencia o union comercial... no le encanto, pero admitio las cosas como hombre, pero se habia sentido tan mal cuando la descubrio llorando en el baño.

Elisa era una mujer hermosa, pero a el particulamente le fascinaban las mujeres rubias...por lo que despues de la luna de miel el sintio mas rechazo de ella...

Decidio hacer un viaje de negocios y por medio de su mayordomo se dio cuenta de que Elisa lo habia engañado con su anterior novio...se sintio un poco traicionado, pero la comprendia...

Dias despues hablaron y se dijeron las verdades, ella amaba a otro hombre y el no la amaba...asi de facil seguirian con su vida y tiempo despues se divorciarian...el problema ocurrio cuando ella quedo embarazada y el en especial

se lio con Susana Marlow la publirrelacionista de Candy...

El engaño de ambos salio a relucir en la familia y se vieron obligados a separarse, lamentablemente Elisa fue

repudiada por su familia por entablar la relacion extramarital con el hombre que amaba, Terry fue perdonado por el

simple hecho de ser hombre...

Se miraba en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes ahora a sus 30 años podria decirse que estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida y no perderia mas tiempo...

Elisa por fin se habia casado con Michael y tenia un bebe hermoso, vivian acomodados, claro que nunca con los

lujos que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener, pero el amor era claro que podria sobrellevar muchas cosas...ademas

el negocio de el estaba prosperando y no dudaba que tarde o temprano les Michael Spenser les callaria la boca a

los Andrew..

Pero ahora el estaria mas que concentrado en Candice White esa escritora promesa que a su madre

particularmente le habia encantado...era aficionada a las novelas de todo tipo, siempre se encargaba de leer las

historias, tratando de ser neutra con su trabajo...

En si no era su trabajo, pero amaba la lectura, cuando Archivald estaba por regresar la novela y decir que no

cumplia con lo que la editorial deseaba, su madre la habia pedido para leerla, que podria perder...

Despues de eso, se la mostro a su padre Richard y finalmente a Terrence...por lo que se le dio esa unica

oportunidad, por ser una escritora amateur...

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando rompio records de venta y se posiciono entre las preferidas de las mejoras

lectoras...las amas de casa...despues fue atrayendo mas publico y asi se habia creado una saga...

El nunca la habia tratado en persona, pues para eso estaba Archivald, pero al ver la rueda de prensa en el televisor

se quedo impavido...era una belleza...rubia de cabellos ondulados, ojos verdes con ese brillo de alegria inigualable,

un cuerpo curvilineo y unos labios rosados mas sensuales que habia visto en su vida...

Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que Susana era la publirrelacionista de ella, por lo que no quizo ir a su caza, despues

termino con Susana y tan extraños como siempre...

Ahora estaba ahí para conquistarla, tal vez no tenia un plan cuando toco su puerta, pero el destino se habia encargado de darle uno...el solo lo habia aprovechado...

Salio de su habitacion vestido de manera casual, con un pantalon color negro, un saco a tono y una camisa azul...su cabello perfectamente recortado y su cara perfectamente afeitada...

Camino hacia la sala, se sirvio un copa de vino tinto y espero a que Candice apareciera...

La bella rubia quedo en verdad fascinante con su arreglo, Terry al verla se quedo embelesado...sin duda ella era la mujer que necesitaba...

La rubia se habia puesto un vestido color negro de tirantes y un escote sensual en la espalda...el vestido caia perfectamente por su cuerpo, marcado cada curva delicadamente, siendo de lentejuelas brillaba tenuemente a su

andar...

Su cabello lo habia acomodado con un bello moño dejando al descubierto su cuello, se habia ahumado los ojos de color negro, resaltando ampliamente sus ojos verdes, rubor color melocoton y solo gloss en los labios...

Tacones altos dorados y accesorios a tono...se miraba hermosa...solo llevaba un chal a tono con los accesorios...

Dejame decirte que te ves hermosa y soy un caballero afortunado de tener una mujer a mi lado como tu...-el tomo la mano de candy y se la llevo a los labios...

Ella tambien estaba impresionada, pues el era un hombre muy atractivo y con ese corte de cabello...madre mia...un buen tipo para devorarse a besos...

Tu tambien luces muy apuesto...te sienta perfecto tu corte de cabello...-ambos sonrieron y salieron de la villa...

El le cerro la puerta y subio...-bien espero que te guste al restaurant donde cenaremos...es un lugar muy tranquilo...ya lo veras...

Manolo abrio el viejo porton y el se despidio, mientras le indicaba algunas cosas...Subio el vidrio del auto y partieron al lugar...

El castaño manejo alrededor de 30 minutos y llegaron a un restaurant muy acogedor al parecer de candy...

Le abrio la puerta y entraron, los recibieron con una sonrisa, la rubia se sentia feliz.

Llegaron a la mesa y Terry ordeno vino tinto..- bueno dime que te parece el lugar Candy...

La verdad es que tiene un ambiente acogedor y la vista al mar es preciosa...-contesto Candy feliz...

Si, igual al rato podemos caminar por la playa si te apetece...-ambos sonrieron con afirmacion...

El mesero les sirvio vino...-Candy la tomo al igual que terry, mientras le daba la rubia un sorbo...

Delicioso...-contesto ella, ante la sonrisa de el, quien tambien bebio de su copa...

Minutos despues estaban cenando tranquilamente...candy solo atino a decir lo mismo...-en verdad estuvo

exquisito...

Sabia que te gustaria...es un lugar que a mis padres les encanta, espero que adquieras el gusto..por el...-contesto

Terry.

El mesero recogio los platos y les sirvio un poco mas de vino...la rubia de lamia los labios, en verdad era una

delicia...

Creo que sera mejor que pare de beber, si no..pues simplemente no conocere esos lugares a los que me llevaras...-

comento la rubia...

Bien , creo que es hora de que caminemos...-Terry pago la cuenta, se levanto de la mesa y guio a Candy a la

playa...las olas repiqueteaban fuerte contra las rocas...hacia un poco de frio en el mar, como era de costumbre...

Se quito los zapatos y levanto su pantalon, mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo, el le ayudo a hacerlo, saco de su

pequeño pie la zapatilla y despues la otra...

Caminaron en silencio, mientras ella, estiraba los brazos, tratando de aspirar el frio aire del oceano...se sentia

relajada, asi mismo refrescada...

Terry no perdia de vista la cara de la rubia...como su sonrisa podria llegarle al corazon de un hombre..

Sin mas giro un par de veces y elevo los brazos junto con la chalina que traia, provocando que el aire se le llevara al

mar...junto al movimiento de las olas...

Mi chalina...-ambos rieron por la irreverencia de la rubia...

No te preocupes te comprare otras...-afirmo Terry, mientras la atraia a sus calidos brazos...

Candy apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Terry, inspiro su suave aroma masculino..y sin mas el la apreto contra el...

La separo levemente...-Candy quiero confesarte que eres una mujer encantadora y desde la primera vez que te

vi...me sorprendiste...ahora quiero decirte que no deseo perder mas el tiempo...quiero que me des la oportunidad

de demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre que este a tu lado...

La rubia abrio los ojos, su corazon corria alocadamente,,,miles de emociones venian a la mente, ese hombre que

ella consideraba un adonis le proclamaba por una oportunidad...

Terrence...no perdamos mas el tiempo...-afirmo la rubia ante la sonrisa del guapo castaño...


	8. ENCUENTROS INTIMOS

**CAPITULO 8**

**ENCUENTROS INTIMOS**

Terry la atrajo nuevamente a su pecho y su mirada se fijo en la de ella, poco a poco avanzaron...

No importaba que sus finos zapatos y las delicadas zapatillas de Candy se las llevara el mar...ahora era tiempo de ellos...

Terry apoyo dulcemente sus labios en los de candy, ella lo recibio gustosa, era unos labios carnosos justo para ser devorados, le habia tomado años siquiera que algun hombre que le gustara tanto como el ...la besara...

La rubia subio sus manos alrededor del cuello y el la apreto mas, Candy le dio acceso a su boca y por primera vez se sintio deseosa de mas...

Sus lenguas danzaban de manera sincronizada descubriendose ante ese beso desnudandose...el sabor al suave vino hizo las cosas menos faciles...

Candy sentia que vibraba en los brazos de el...vibraba como la suave melodia de un piano...se sentia apacible, completa...feliz...un beso que marcaba ahora su nueva vida...

Terry al igual que ella se sentia completo...radiante. queria hacerle el amor a esa mujer que despertaba algo calido en su pecho...amor...

Se besaron lentamente y terminaron el beso con un suave piquito en los labios...Terry tomo el rostro de Candy con sus manos y le beso la frente...

Ambos trataron de calmarse por las pasiones que ese beso febril habia desatado en ambos...

Ella se recargo en el...en silencio caminaron al restaurant donde el le puso las zapatillas y por ultimo se calzo sus zapatos...subieron al auto y en unos minutos llegaron a una casita..

Abrio la puerta y estaciono el coche, mientras Candy lo miraba con adoracion...la ayudo a bajar, entraron a la casita, que al encenderse era mas que adorable...

El la guio como el caballero que era...le sostuvo la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta..

La guio a la sala, donde abrio una botella de vino y le extendio una copa...-ambos bebieron en silencio...

_Inicio Lemon_

Terry tomo la iniciativa, la atrajo hacia el y la beso...ella se dejo envolver en el...se recosto en el sillon y sus lenguas nuevamente eran las protagonistas del beso...

Terry mordisqueo suavemente sus labios...ella sin inhibiciones solto un leve suspiro de placer que encendio al hombre que Terry esperaba despertar, la tomo en brazos y camino a la habitacion...

La deposito suavemente en la cama, mientras se posiciono a su lado y se besaron con suma pasion...

El se saco el saco como pudo y los zapatos, mientras rosaba la piel de los brazos de Candy con suma pasion, ambos siguieron unidos en ese beso que tanto necesitaban...

Terry no lo soporto mas, se levanto de la cama y ella lo siguio, le bajo el zipper del vestido que cayo del cuerpo de candy como una suave seda...mostrando el conjunto de fina lenceria color negro que ella llevaba...mostrando a una mujer sensual...se le reseco la boca de solo mirarla ahí...

Candy se dio cuenta de sus semidesnudes y se sintio un poco temerosa, pero el simplemente la siguio, desabotono su camisa y su pantalon, quedando solo en boxers a tono...color negro...

Se abrazaron y se unieron en un apasionado beso, Terry mordisqueo los labios de la rubia, mientras la recostaba en la amplia cama...

Recorrio sus manos por el cuerpo de ella de manera suave, acariciando la nivea piel de la rubia, quien tenia los labios rojos de los besos degustados...

Poco a poco comenzo a bajar sus besos, recorriendo su cuello, bajo a sus pechos, trazo circulos en el suave encaje que los envolvia...

Candy lo miraba impavida, mientras se mordia el labio, estaba expectante...

Terry bajo lentamente el encaje mostrado los sonrosados pezones de la rubia y se apodero del izquierdo con sus labios y con la mano acariciaba el derecho...

Maniobro cada uno de la mejor manera posible, depositando suaves lenguetadas al izquierdo y masajeando el derecho, la rubia sentia que su cuerpo vibraba de deseo..un deseo que necesitaba consumar...

Terry, sentia como las caderas de Candy tomaban vida propia y se repegaban a el con insistencia...

Bajo un poco mas, pero siguio masajeando ambos pechos...beso su ombligo y llego al sendero de la perdicion...

Coloco su mano de manera intima en ella...toco suavemente la tela mientras Candy esperaba...Terry siguio frotando

esa zona lentamente para gusto de la rubia que solo atinaba a moverse con el toque del castaño...

Con ambas manos quito las braguitas cacheteras de candy...ella solo atino a encenderse como la granada, se sentia exhibida...pero el le infundo la confianza que necesitaba con un beso exigente en los labios...

Su mano viajo ha esa parte sensible y la trabajo lentamente...introdujo uno de sus dedos y se percato de lo estrecha que era...se lamio los dedos...

Y bajo a ella hundiendo su suave lengua entre los pliegues de Candy, que como flor se abria petalo por petalo a el...entregandole su dulce nectar...

Terry, encantado se apodero de ella y la llevo al cielo de una forma arrebatada, Candy solo atino a gritar su nombre en la bruma de la noche...esa noche donde se descubrio mujer nuevamente...mujer de otro hombre...

El castaño se sentia extasiado, se coloco el preservativo y se acomodo en posicion para penetrarla... entro en ella suavemente, provocando un leve quejido de la rubia...

Dios queria volverlo loco, estaba suave y estrecha, lo apretaba con tal fuerza que sentia que estallaria en cualquier momento...la rubia se unio con el en un beso apasionado que logro humedecerla mas..

Los movimientos de el era lentos y firmes, poco a poco...lento...lento y firme...Terry deposito su mano en la suave nalga de ella y sentia como su pecho desnudo envolvia los de ella, sintio como su calor se trasmitia a traves de la piel desnuda...

Miles de emociones sucedian en ese encuentro...beso con mas fiereza los labios de la rubia quien solo se dedico a recibirlo en cada caricia intima, en cada encuentro intimo entre ellos dos...

Terry siguio su danza en un vaiven continuo y sin mas, llevo su mano al punto de candy, la estimulo, mientras el se movia mas rapido...la rubia estaba rosada de placer...poco a poco...aumento el ritmo y dios...llego a la cima del cielo...

El castaño sintio como ella se contraia ante el un fugaz pensamiento atraveso su cabeza...amor...su corazon latia rapidamente...y se corrio...mientras eso ocurria la atrajo a sus labios y la beso, la beso como nunca...

Se entrego a ella y ella a el...una union magica...no habia solo sexo...habia algo mas en ese encuentro intimo...

_**Fin lemon...**_

La rubia se desperto con pereza, abrio poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de 2 cosas...una no era ese el cuarto donde ella estaba por quedarse y dos Terry la tenia abrazada de manera posesiva, mientras le sonreia abiertamente...

Buen dia ...-dijo el castaño mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios...-

Hola...-la rubia de pronto se noto timida ante el, recordo como habia cedido a sus caricias durante toda la noche...y que noche...

Terry se levanto de la cama y camino desnudo al baño, la rubia debia de admitir que tenia un cuerpo de infarto..una espectacular espalda y un trasero divino, su estomago estaba como para lavar a mano y su amigo...vaya...suspiro..

Escucho el agua correr, despues aparecio Terry con una bata puesta y otra para ella...

La rubia la tomo y se puso rapidamente, despues ambos se dieron un reconfortante baño con final feliz...

La rubia no se habia percatado que misteriosamente habia ropa en esa casita de su medida...-Terry, como es que esta ropa esta aquí para mi...

Digamos que me encargue de saber tus tallas y le pedi a miranda que comprara algunos regalos para mi novia...-respondi Terry...

La rubia se quedo muda, ahora despues de la buena noches y la buena mañana ya eran novios?...-cuando...ok...mejor fingio no recordar que cuando hacian el amor el se le habia declarado...

Se que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo Candice White...quieres ser mi novia...?..-decia Terry mientras se incaba y ella se moria de pena...-aceptas a este hombre que esta a tus pies...

Candy sonrio por la manera tan exagerada en la que el lo decia...- esta bien lo acepto...acepto ser tu novia...-Terry se levanto del suelo y la cargo en brazos mientras daba vueltas en el aire con ella...ambos se reian como niños..

Lo mejor que les podria haber pasado a ambos...las vacaciones en Italia habian sido inolvidables para ambos...

Regresaron a la finca siendo una pareja de novios, sonrientes y dichosos...

Candy estaba contenta...pues poco a poco la vida le devolvia un poco de esa felicidad que creyo perdida...pero nada estaba perdido...ni siquiera la felicidad...

Creo que sera mejor que sea honesto contigo Candy, no deseo que te enteres por terceros de mis actos que tal vaz ahora me averguenzen, yo jamas pense que estaria a tu lado como hoy...-decia Terry, mientras desayunaban en la terraza...

No adelante, ademas estamos en proceso de conocernos...-comento Candy...

El castaño tomo aire y sin mas lo solto...-bien, esta relacion se dio antes de que siquiera supiera que estaria contigo o incluso antes de conocerte...era cuando aun estaba casado...digamos que estuve un tiempo con...Susana Marlow...- bingo lo habia soltado.

Candy casi se atraganta con la fruta que estaba comiendo...de toda la gente que se imagino que el estuviera...ella era la ultima que siquiera hubiera imaginado...

Se quedo en cierta manera petrificada, pues no era la mejor noticia a ciencia que habia recibido...ahora que lo recordaba ella le habia dicho que tuviera cuidado con el...

Que piensas cariño...?...-un temor recorrio la piel de Terry al ver a Candy que se habia mostrado sorprendida en verdad...

La rubia tomo jugo y se limpio los labios...esos labios que eran devorados con placer cada instante en que Terry lo deseara...

Creo que no es agradable saber que mi novio tuvo una relacion con mi ex publirrelacionista y menos tenerla a ella diciendome que tuviera cuidado contigo...ahora no se que pensar...-solto con molestia Candy...se sintio boba

creyendo en el...

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue al cuarto...entro al baño, mientras el castaño la habia seguido hasta ahí...

La rubia se miro al espejo y se sintio un poco culpable...pero no tenia por que sentirse mal...esa mujer habia sido el pasado de Terry, la verdad radicaba en que se moria de celos...esa era la verdad...

Terry estaba desesperado sentado en la cama, esperando el momento en que ella abriera la puerta y suplicar si era necesario...habian pasado algunos minutos y por fin la puerta pronuncio un leve click.

Era ella...la rubia se notaba callada y con sus ojitos rojos como si hubiere llorado...camino hacia el y lo abrazo...

El castaño hizo lo mismo la abrazo de la cintura y hundio su rostro en su calido pecho...por dios se estaba enamorando como un niño de ella...

Candy sentia como el amor poco a poco crecia en su interior...era algo magnifico...anhelante y por su puesto el mejor premio que pudiera tener.

Terry se levanto y la abrazo aprentadola fuerte a su pecho...-te quiero candy y no quiero perderte...nos arriesgamos a esto y vale la pena luchar...-se unieron en un suave beso...

Por la tarde salieron a pasear y fueron fotografeados por algunos paparatzis, quienes harian agosto con sus fotos, caminaban por la plaza tomados de la mano, mientras se daban un beso en los labios...

Las vacaciones habian cumplido con su plan la rubia estaba mas que dichosa...se habia ido una candy y habia regresado otra...

Sorrty, recien me cambian nuevamente de mi area de trabajo y ahora si que no podre actualizar con tanta facilidad...espero pronto tener mi laptop de vuelta...saludos...


	9. 9 ENCUENTROS DISTANTES

**CAPITULO 9**

**ENCUENTROS DISTANTES...**

Entonces que me cuentas de tu amiga Paty, cariño...?.-preguntaba el castaño sonriente, mientras tenia a Candy en sus piernas sentada.

Pues nada nuevo, esta embarazada y la verdad es que me da mucha pena por ella, creo que si Tom no fuera tan estupido veria lo que ella es en realidad...pero dice que ambos estan contentos por la llegada del bebe...yo la verdad espero que eso sea cierto...-dijo con un poco de temor la rubia...

Tal vez se dara tarde cuenta de que Paty era la chica correcta y puede que cuando quiera recapacitar sea demasiado tarde para el...-confirmo Terry...-

Pues, lo unico que me toca como amiga es estar a su lado y apoyarla en todo lo que ella ocupe...-contesto la rubia...

Creo que no debes de preocuparte tanto Candy..-ella lo miro con cierto reproche...-me refiero a que lo mejor sera que lejos de tu presionar a Paty en querer saber que pasa, debes de darle tiempo y que ella sola te solicite tu ayuda...-contesto con razon el castaño...

Es verdad...pero quisiera que las cosas con ellos hubieran sido diferentes...-asimilo la rubia...

Yo tambien, Paty me parece una chica sensata y buena gente...-solto el castaño...

Sabes algo...ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo...-el castaño miro a Candy confuso...-creo que pensaba que me romperias el corazon...

Vaya, por algo nunca es bueno juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas...la verdad es que cuando fui joven cometi muchos errores, cuando crei que los habia enmendado, la vida me puso en mi sitio...para mi fortuna...ahora puedo escoger el buen camino...-el castaño beso a la rubia en los labios...

Bueno, queria comentarte que tendremos una celebracion por el aniversario de la editorial, se realizara una cena, algunos inversionistas, personalidades del medio, el tipo de gente que tu sabes me enfada asistira, por lo que te queria pedir que me acompañaras...-dijo Terry ante la mirada de ternura de Candy...

Si...pero seguramente sera una de esas noches de manteles largos no es asi...-el castaño asintio con la cabeza...-entonces creo que ire de compras...

Vaya que es un buen pretexto para hacerlo no es verdad...-dijo Terry mientras le besaba el cuello...-creo que me estoy poniendo un poquito caliente...que tal si nos damos un baño y...-

El castaño se levanto con la rubia en brazos...camiron rumbo a la habitacion de ella...

Por dios creo que cuando te vea Terry se quedara pasmado de tu belleza...-contestaba Paty mientras miraba a su mejor amiga con ese vestido color rojo...-

No crees que el color esta un poco fuera de lugar...que tal si tenia que ser uno de color negro...-la rubia se miraba al espejo y la verdad es que lo que ella reflejaba le encantaba...

No, ademas es un vestido elegante, straples, la apertura es por detrás y la chalina que tienes le combina perfecto...por cierto como es que tienes tantas y de tantos colores...si no mas recuerdo tenias una color plata...-comentaba Paty...

Candy solo sonrio...-pues digamos que es una larga historia, pero todas son un regalo de Terry...

Ambas se miraron cuando escucharon el toquito de la puerta...-creo que tu principe real a llegado...-anuncio Paty, mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta...

Hola paty, estaraa listaa Can...dy...!.- Terry se habia sorprendido sabia que su novia era hermosa...pero ahora si que estaba embobado...era la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo...ante sus ojos...

El cabello de candy lucia en un peinado alto, le caian alrededor de su rostro algunos mechones, logrando un agradable contraste...el vestido era rojo, le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo, estrapless, tenia incrustaciones de piedras, podria decirse que bastante pesadito, pero valia mucho la pena...lo que mas le habia impactado al castaño era el color de labios de ella...

Deseaba besarla hasta lograr que sus labios se encendieran como el labial que lucia...por dios ahora si que estaba mas seguro del paso que daria...la amaba..

Te ves hermosa mi amor..-ambos se dieron un beso, mientras que el le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, candy le limpio los labios retirando el resto del labial.

Bien creo que es hora de partir...-comentaba Terry, mientras le deslizaba por sus brazos el abrigo...-

Nos vemos Paty, acuerdate de descansar, cualquier cosa me marcas...-la castaña la callo...

Por dios Terry haz que esta mujer se divierta un poco, por que creo que ultimamente esta muy estresada..-ambos rieron por el comentario mientras la rubia se sonrojaba...

Subieron al auto y despues de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaria a cabo la recepcion...

El lugar parecia una pasarela de las grandes estrellas de Hollywood y aunque la rubia estaba acostumbrandose a asistir a eventos este era el primero donde se presentaria con Terry...

Por dios...no pense que estuviera esto tan...-la rubia no encontraba las palabras para decirlas...-

Mi madre siempre se esmera en todo lo que hace…pero creo que este año en efecto se ha lucido..-el castaño bajo del coche y caballerosamente le abrio la puerta a candy para que bajara…ella le sonrio con esa sinceridad que siempre la habia caracterizado…

Caminaron al igual en la pasarela y sonrieron ante los flashes…para Terry era lo mismo de siempre pero ahora inconcientemente se acrecentaba un poco por que estaba con la escritora del momento.

Entraron a la recepcion donde dejaron los abrigos logrando que mas de uno mirara con insistencia a la bella escritora…terry se percataba de ello y la verdad es que se sentia muy orgulloso de eso..

Que bueno que han llegado hijo, que les ha parecido el ingreso…verdad que es como una pasarela de hollywood…-la bella Eleonor sonreia complacida..

Eso mismo le decia a terry antes de que bajaramos del auto, creo que esta glamuroso, me ha encantado Eleonor…-ambas se saludaron con gusto.

Bien pues ahora me podrias indicar a donde debemos ir madre…-la fina dama los guio al amplio salon donde se llevaria a cabo el evento..

La gente estaba comodamente ya instalandose en las elegantes mesas circulares decoradas con grandes candelabros y arreglos florales de una manera exquisita, los manteles eran en tono azul electrico, un contraste desde el punto de vista de la rubia algo excentrico…

Llegaron a la mesa principal donde estaba el padre de Terry, elegante con un impecable smoking, a su lado estaba Archivald y el director de cine Stear, recientemente se habia enterado de que eran hermanos….

Querida pense que solo irias al tocador me tenias un poco preocupado…-el guapo caballero camino hacia Eleonor…-que bueno que han llegado hijo…por cierto Candice te ves hermosa…-

La rubia habia saludado a su ahora suegro y a los hermanos Corwell, tomaron asiento mientras el mesero les entregaba bebidas a todos..

Creo que deseo con ansias verte en el estrado Richard…-comento con orgullo su esposa…

No, al que veremos es a Terrence, a el le confiere dar el discurso.-afirmo con solemnidad Richard…

Candy sonrio mientras Terry la besaba tiernamente en los labios para despues levantarse e ir a dar el discurso por el aniversario de la editorial..

Se apagaron las luces despues de unos segundos un video se proyecto sobre una lona que descendia del techo, captando la atencion de todos..

Por unos instantes despues se dio una reseña de la editorial, en verdad que tener 40 años no era algo tan sencillo seguramente eran varias generaciones de trabajo arduo, ahora Candice se percataba lo importante que eran los Grandchester para los escritores como ella que siendo una novata esa mujer que ahora era su suegra le habia dado la oportunidad de llevar su historia a la impresión…

Despues de unos minutos termino el video y Terrence subio al estrado para iniciar con el discurso.

Buenas noches a todos por su amable asistencia esta noche…la Editorial Grandchester se llena de orgullo llegar a sus 40 años de fundacion, hemos hechos realidad muchos sueños y los hemos llevado a cada uno de nuestros lectores.

Candy lo miraba con orgullo mientras se desenvolvia con facilidad, captando la atencion del publico asistente…se dio cuenta de que habia escritores que ella admiraba ahí mismo…se sinto como una completa novata ante esas personalidades que tenian toda la experiencia del mundo…

Con la confianza de que tenemos el mejor equipo para lograrlo…las historias que trasmitimos han hecho que nos consolidemos dia con dia, es un trabajo que requiere de encontrar lo mejor…-continuo el castaño fluidamente.

Es por eso que deseo agradecer en nombre de la familia Grandchester a cada uno de los escritores que han confiado en nosotros…permitiendonos trasmitir esas historias que primero nos han cautivado y despues al publico en general…por lo que creo que el cuarenta aniversario nos hace participes a todos…

Gracias a mi abuelo el fundador de la editorial Gerald Grandchester y a mi padre Richard Grandchester, por su valioso trabajo que hoy en dia ha dado grandes frutos y cumplido sueños valiosos...festejemos con gusto nuestro 40 aniversario recordando a cada uno de los que hoy, ya no se encuentran con nosotros…gracias…-los asistentes se levantaron de sus mesas mientras aplaudian con gusto.

La orquesta inicio con una suave melodia mientras Terry era saludado por gente que a Candy particularmente la ponia nerviosa, pues eran esos escritores que tanto admiraba…

Despues de unos minutos Terrence llego a ella, mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la besaba en los labios de manera dulce.

Haz estado maravilloso Terrence…-le dijo Candy mientras el la abrazaba y aspiraba su dulce aroma a rosas…

La verdad lo que mas desearia en este momento es irme a casa y hacerte el amor..-le susurro al oido mientras ella se ponia roja por el comentario dicho.

Hijo, estuviste muy bien me siento orgulloso de ti..-comento con agrado el padre de Terry mientras se unian en un abrazo..

Bien caballeros creo que seria una groseria de nuestra parte no atender a nuestros invitados…-dijo Eleonor con una agradable sonrisa…

Richard tomo del brazo a su esposa y caminaron rumbo a las mesas a saludar a los invitados…

Vaya…por cierto Candice…por que no acudio Paty?...-pregunto Archivald.

Pues, digamos que se cansa con un poco de facilidad…tu sabes con eso del embarazo…-comento de manera normal la rubia.

No sabia que estaba en estado..-contesto Archivald, mientras sonreia ante la vision que tenia al ver a una guapa pelinegra..

La noche estaba muy agradable, Terry bailaba con Candy mientras la suave melodia los envolvia en su magia personal…-creo que sera mejor que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire.

La rubia se dejo guiar hacia el amplio balcon que daba una vista magnifica de los amplios jardines, un poco de fresco espavilo a ambos…

Ha sido una velada magica en verdad Terry..ahora he tenido el honor de conocer a persoanlidades muy importantes…-solto con gusto la rubia…

Yo tambien estoy contento, mis padres se merecen esta fiesta de aniversario como esta y la verdad es que deseo consolidar algo muy importante para mi…-la rubia se preguntaba que era lo que ella deseaba consolidar…

Sin mas preambulos deseo preguntarte algo que nace de mi corazon y creo que es demasiado importante para mi…-la rubia miraba a terry con consternacion…

Se dio cuenta de cómo el castaño se incaba y sacaba de su saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo…- bien se que tenemos poco tiempo juntos pero la verdad es que deseo con ferviente amor esto…

Terry abrio la cajita mostrando un hermoso solitario con un impresionante diamante…-Candice White eres la mujer que ha llegado a mi vida como una suave brisa y haz hecho mella en mi corazon…quiero pedirte que compartas conmigo tus sueños, tus triunfos y tu amor…Candy deseas ser mi esposa?...

Candice estaba emocionada hasta los huesos, si bien tenian muy poco tiempo juntos ahora se habia percatado de que la presencia de Terry era muy importante…se estaba enamorando y sin duda ese amor seria fuerte…-

Yo…por dios Terrence…por supuesto que deseo ser tu esposa…- el castaño se levanto del piso y la abrazo fuertemente mientras la atraia a su pecho…

Le coloco el anilo y le quedo perfecto…-dios santo pense que no aceptarias por que tenemos poco tiempo juntos cariño…pero quiero confesarte que no tenemos que esperar mas tiempo para estar juntos…-comentaba Terry con seguridad…

Lo se Terry…yo tambien creo que es muy poco tiempo…pero te quiero esa es la verdad..-ambos se unieron en un beso intenso…tenian un momento muy personal entre ellos…

Bien, creo que es hora de decirles a mis padres…asi que sera mejor que vayamos a la mesa…-ambos caminaron rumbo a la mesa…

La noticia no sorprendio a Eleonor quien se habia convertido en cierta forma en su complice…pues le habia ayudado a escoger el anillo de compromiso que ahora lucia regiamente la futura esposa de Terrence Grandchester.

Vaya que es una sorpresa hijo, espero que ambos sean muy felices, se que ahora estar con la mujer que quieres y por lo tanto les deseo lo mejor…-lo decia de corazon Richard, pues el mas que nadie se habia sentido culpable del matrimonio forzado de su hijo…

Creo que debemos festejar esto con un brindis…-el duque le hizo una seña para que el mesero les llevara una botella de champagne..

Sirvio sus copas y sonrieron ..-bien pues quiero brindar por su compromiso, por este aniversario tan especial y por Eleonor….espero que formen la familia que desean, que se conviertan en una pareja unida y sobre todo se amen como mi amada esposa y yo..-la fina dama sonrio mientras besaba a su esposo en los labios…

Terry sonrio e hizo lo mismo…todos dijeron al mismo tiempo salud, mientras chocaban sus copas…-

Creo que debemos de bailar….me haria el honor de bailar esta pieza bella dama…-Eleonor se sonrojo por la manera en que su esposo le pedia bailar una pieza…

Si, guapo caballero acepto bailar con usted..-dijo eleonor mientras caminaban a la pista…

Terry y Candy se sentaron, mientras Archivald llegaba un poco cansado, pues habia bailado poco despues de que la orquesta sonara.

Esta fiesta esta magnifica, creo que Eleonor se ha lucido con todo…-comentaba sonriente Archivald…-por que es que se ven distintos…algo paso de lo que no este enterado..?

Si, me acabo de comprometer con Candy…ella acepto…-la rubia le mostraba el anillo ante el silbido de Archivald.

Bien pues en verdad me da un gusto que ambos esten esperando formar una familia…

Buenas noches Grandchester…-saludo una voz que a Candy le resultaba mas que familiar…

Vaya asi que haz venido a compartir un poco con nosotros…-contesto Terry con cautela mientras se levantaba para saludar, la rubia se habia quedado sentada esperando que el la presentara.

Si, aunque no creas no es imposible no tratar de llevarme bien con el ex de mi sobrina…-contesto el caballero…

Mira deseo presentarte a mi prometida Candice White…-la rubia se levanto y se topo de frente con la vision mas aterradora que habia tenido en 7 años…

El mismo Albert en esencia pero con una nueva cara un estilo mas sofisticado, otra persona que ella jamas en su vida habia pensado en volver a ver.

El por su parte solo atino en inclinarse para despues sonreir un poco hipocrita…-creo que es una alegria saber que tambien tu haras tu vida asi como Elisa…pues la verdad es que escuche rumores de que estabas saliendo con alguien…

Asi es…espero que pronto deje de ser soltero…pero dime cuando te casas…?.-una pregunta que tomo en definitiva a Candy por sorpresa…se sentia mal…

Pues a finales de este año contraigo nupcias…mi prometida esta mas que feliz de ello…creo que despues de varios años que tenemos de relacion era logico…-confirmo no con esa misma emocion que mostraba Terry.

Pues creo que Annie se lo merece…-ante el nombre que terry pronunciaba la rubia se habia quedado estatica…no era posible habria muchas annies en el mundo…

Asi es…ah mira por cierto aquí viene…-Candy se quedo helada en efecto era Annie Britter esa chica que alguna vez considero amiga…no sabia por que pero en se sentia traicionada...

Mira Annie, resulta que Terrence se ha comprometido…-la pelinegra lucia preciosa pero comparada con Candy, nada que ver…

En serio, pues la verdad es que pense que jamas te casarias, por que con esa experiencia que haz tenido con Elisa no te culparia…-ella y Albert se rieron por el comentario mal intencionado que logro incomodar a Terry…

Dejame presentarte a mi prometida Candice White…-la rubia le dio la mano amablemente a la pelinegra quien solo la miro con descaro, dejandola con la mano estirada…

Perdon es que no acostumbro saludar de mano a nadie…-confirmo Annie portandose de manera despectiva…

Eso fue suficiente para Terry…-bien pues a sido un gusto verlos, espero que se pasen una velada agradable, compermiso pero tenemos que atender a nuestros demas invitados…

Terry poso su mano en la fina cintura de Candy mientras llegaban a la pista y se unian a los padres de el…

La rubia estaba un tanto en shock, despues de 7 años que ese hombre le habia destruido el corazon, la miraba con ese desazon del olvido…asi era el la habia olvidado…

Candy te encuentras bien…?..-le pregunto Terry al verla tan distraida…

Si, perdon es que me quede pensando en Patty es todo…-la verdad es que ella tambien tenia una vida, una vida por delante y ahora estaba con Terrence Grandchester…sabia que el la amaba y ella lo queria pero…la presencia de Albert…

Respiro profundo todas las veces posibles y trato de comportarse a la altura…

Vaya quien pensaria que Candice lograria atrapar a nada menos que Terrence Grandchester querido…la verdad es que creo que volvera a pasar lo mismo que con Elisa…ya lo veras….solo yo se como es ella en realidad…

El rubio miro como Terry la besaba y sinto como su interior estallaba de rabia…ella habia sido su mujer…pero ahora estos 7 años lejos sin duda la habian convertido en otra persona…

Nunca se imagino que despues de todo este tiempo estaria frente a ella y la vez tan lejos un encuentro muy distante..

Por dios esta noche estuvo magnifica…-comentaba Terry mientras entraban a su departamento..

Si…tu eres el que hizo de esta noche la mejor…gracias Terrence por entrar en mi vida..-Candy le sonrio mientras el no resistio mucho y termino por tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla directamente a su habitacion…

Bastantes problemas tengo para todavia tener que lidiar con esto…-pensaba molesto Albert mientras tomaba de su whisky.

Querido que no piensas venir a la cama…creo que podremos divertirnos un poco..-annie lucia un baby doll de color negro mostrando su piel descaramente..

El rubio la miro con desden, si bien era cierto que se habian unido en una relacion por interes, hubo un tiempo que se la habian pasado bastante bien….si era buena en la cama…pero comparada con Candice…

Ella era entregada, apasionada…amor…eso era lo que ella le habia dado sin reservas…mientras que el por su parte literalmente le habia dado una patada en su redondeado trasero…

Dios de solo recordarla entre sus brazos le provocaba una ereccion…tal vez divertirse no seria un problema…a final de cuentas esa mujer pronto se convertiria en su esposa y a su pesar Candy estaba comprometida con Terrence Grandchester…

Ese hombre que se habia casado con su sobrina Elisa y el cual habia sido literalmente engañado al dia siguiente de su boda, la verdad es que habia sido un estupido al aceptar casarse con ella…pero ahora sabia que casarse Candice para el era la gloria y mas por que el amor que le tenia era algo tan notorio como la luz del sol…

Entro al cuarto junto con Annie y tuvieron una faena de sexo tan desapasionado que la pelinegra se molesto con el…

Por dios…si no querias nada mejor me lo hubieras dicho, para que hacerlo sin ganas Albert…-tomo una bata y se dirigio al baño.

Maldita sea que me esta pasando….-albert sabia claramente la respuesta…la presencia de Candy lo habia puesto todo de cabeza.


	10. 10 PERDONAME

**CAPITULO 10**

**PERDONAME**

Por dios santo no me digas…eso es verdad Candy…?...-preguntaba Paty

No sé que me ha pasado pero la verdad es que pues me ha estado afectando un poco..-confirmo con pesar Candy.

La verdad es más fácil…por lógica es que necesitas hablar con él y pedirle una explicación…aunque en verdad me sorprende que Annie este comprometida con él.

Eso también me ha pillado por sorpresa…porque ella sabía que nosotros tuvimos una relación…-comento la rubia con pesar..

Algo no me cuadra mucho Candy…lamento informarte esto pero el pasado creí que lo habías dejado atrás y ahora veo con pesar que no…por lo que será mejor que los pienses dos veces antes de casarte con Terry…-una verdad.

Lo se Paty…-contesto con pesar la rubia, quien sabia que ahora la duda que estaba en su corazón podría arruinar por todo lo que ella había trabajado.

Bueno dime a que debo tu visita William…-una duda que tenia Terry pues Albert nunca se presentaba ante el, aunque tuvieran negocios…

Nada en particular…solo quería venir a ver como sigues con lo de el trato que cerramos el mes pasado…-confirmo el rubio…

Pues seguimos en pie con ello…-contesto Terry mientras lo miraba, conocía a William Andrew y no estaba ahí solo porque si, tenia interés particular en algo…

Será mejor que me digas que es lo que te ha traído aquí…por que según yo no hay nada que tengamos que tratar…-dijo Terry

Candice White…eso es lo que vengo a tratar contigo…me interesa mucho…-confeso con sinceridad el rubio ante la mirada de sorpresa de Terry.

Pero por que te interesa mi mujer..ella que tiene que ver en todo esto…?...-una pregunta lógica por parte del castaño quien no comprendía nada…

Fácil…fue mia antes que tuya…-confeso con descaro el rubio ante la mirada de molestaia total del castaño.

De que demonios me estas hablando y debes de ser bastante claro porque hablas de la mujer que será mi esposa..-Terry se había levantado de su comoda silla se sentía muy estresado y enojado…

Candy y yo tuvimos una relación hace 7 años, por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros nos separamos después de eso intente buscarla porque estaba realmente enamorado y tarde me había dado cuenta de que la había perdido…

Cuando creí que las cosas no tendrían solución tuve que tomar las riendas de mi vida, si mas la regenerada Annie entro a mi vida y por conveniencias familiares como las que tu tuviste pues simplemente debo casarme con ella…

Ahora comprendo porque Candy estaba tan…-Terry no termino la frase pues no quería dar ventaja a ese hombre el cual había inspirado a Candy escribir los libros que la había llevado a convertirse en una escritora conocida…

Lo único que vengo a decirte es que ahora que por fin el destino me pone en el camino junto a ella no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro…así que solo he venido a advertirte.-dijo Albert mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta…-la quiero nuevamente entre mis brazos y hacerle saber quién es el dueño de su corazón…lamento esto Terry pero yo fui el primer hombre en su vida.

Pero eso no te garantiza que seas el ultimo y ahí es donde yo pienso instalarme…-concluyo con seguridad el castaño.

Albert salió de la oficina de Terry con un volado al aire..sabía que se había portado como autentico patán, pero si hablaba con ella y le explicaba lo que había pasado seguramente le daría una oportunidad…

Hola como te fue en la oficina…-Terry miraba a la rubia muy tranquila mientras que el estaba hecho un manojo de nervios…-

Estuvo pesado…pero bien…-ambos comieron callados, el pequeño restaurant en el que comían estaba atiborrado de gente, por lo que no se sentían más tranquilos…

El mesero les recogía los platos y les entregaba el café que habían solicitado..

Al fin me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa…-la rubia se había molestado..

Nada, tengo un poco de trabajo…será mejor que nos vayamos tengo que regresar a una junta a la oficina…-el castaño pidió la cuenta y salieron del restaurant…

Será mejor que nos despidamos tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de llegar a mi casa…-comento Candy.

A dónde vas a ir…?.- pregunto en un tono autoritario Terry algo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

Que está pasando contigo Terry te hoy particularmente te noto demasiado a la defensiva…-contesto con molestia Candy.

Haz lo que quieres…tengo trabajo que hacer…-Terry camino a su auto y dejo ahí parada a Candy completamente sorprendida, no sabía por qué estaba así…

Miro como aceleraba a fondo y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua…su primera discusión y ella no sabía el problema.

Qué demonios le pasa…-Candy camino unas cuadras iría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para su casa…pero la verdad es que no tenia cabeza para nada…

Si querer choco con una persona casi cayendo, pero el hombre con el que se había topado la sostuvo por la espalda.

Discúlpeme pero venia un poco distraída y…-su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se había topado de frente con Albert…

No hay problema aceptaría gustoso estar ahí cada vez que tuvieras que caer para atraparte entre mis brazos…-contesto con zalamería el rubio.

Tenlo por seguro que cuando esté a punto de caer solo quiero que me atrape entre sus brazos Terrence Grandchester.-la rubia siguió su camino y sintió como era jalada por su brazo de repente todo fue más que rápido…

Albert la atraía a su fuerte pecho y la besaba en medio de un centenar de personas, sintió como sus suaves labios eran atrapados por los de el…como en los viejos tiempos…cerró los ojos dejándose envolver en ello…en ese sentimiento que tenía muy arraigado en ella…una esperanza.

Un segundo le tomo darse cuenta que eso ya no estaba con el Albert de hace siete años, ahora estaba con Terry…si mas se soltó y le dio un momento reaccionar para soltarle una fuerte bofetada…

Jamás vuelvas a intentar tocarme Albert, hace siete años todo lo que tal vez nos unió se acabo por completo…-dijo Candy a Albert quien negaba con la cabeza.

No…no se acabo me he dado cuenta de que respondiste a mi beso y eso para mí ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que aun sientes algo por mi…y no pienso ver cómo te lías con Terrence…porque al primer hombre que amaste fue a mí y eso mi amor…debe de seguir siendo tu realidad…nuestra realidad..

Afirmo con descaro Albert…-se que me equivoque y me deje guiar por annie erróneamente…-confeso el rubio…

Espera que demonios tiene que ver con esto Annie Britter…?.- una buena pregunta por parte de la rubia.

Yo intente volver a ti después de dos meses que me había dado cuenta de que me había comportando como el más idiota del mundo y esa maldita mujer me dijo que habías metido a Antony en tu cama que ella había regresado a su casa y me enseño unas fotos dónde estabas abrazándolo cariñosamente y yo…perdí la cabeza….

Para…como…querías que estuviera cuando te di todo y me pegaste una patada en el trasero!…como dímelo!…annie nunca supimos si regreso si quiera y yo te necesitaba más que al aire…Tony fue el único que estuvo a mi lado como paty…nunca pude verlo como alguien más en mi vida…puedo decirte que gracias a el ahora soy esa escritora que reconocen…aunque tu jamás lo hubieses notado…-dijo con arrebato la rubia.

Claro que lo supe desde el primer libro que sacaste desde la primera vez que vi en cartelera tus libros como los best seller que eran y supe que esa era nuestra historia plasmada en ellos y el final que siempre quisiste tener a mi lado…pero el destino como en tu historia nos pone juntos nuevamente…no pienso rendirme…-contesto Albert con pasión…

No me hagas reír William Albert Andrew…como se te ocurre venir siquiera a pensar que yo dejare a Terry por estar contigo que solo me diste la peor humillación del mundo…eres un patán y engreído…-

Si soy tu patán y tu engreído…ese que te amo con locura y te hizo mujer…créeme que no pienso rendirme…-el rubio la beso en los labios haciendo que ella lo aventara y se siguiera de largo…

La rubia entro a su departamento hecha un Mar de lágrimas, siempre se pregunto porque él nunca se había interesado en volver a ella…ahora sabia que esa quien se había dicho su amiga le había mentido al rubio…

Pero excusas habían muchas…el no podría haber confiado en esa chica más que en ella quien le había entregado su vida completamente y sin reserva..

Se recostó en su cama y suspiro más de una vez…no ganaba nada con ponerse a llorar ahora ella tenía una vida resuelta…eso había pensado antes de que posara sus labios en los de ella…

Se toco los labios y recordó como era sentir la cercanía de Albert, como sus brazos la habían apretado contra y como se sintió en casa por unos instantes…

Una imagen aterradora llego el rostro de Terry quien le había propuesto matrimonio…matrimonio una palabra mayor…un amor en crecimiento…

Dios su cabeza era un caos y ahora la amenaza de Albert, sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no habría quien lograra sacárselo…

Por dios puedes calmarte un momento Terry…digo debes de confiar en ella…además hace 7 años que no están juntos hermano y ahora está por casarse contigo, si no nunca habría aceptado casarse contigo…-dijo Archivald tratando de calmar al castaño que tenía un humor de perros hacia más de una semana que había pasado la visita del rubio.

No puedo…ahora veo a Candy y ella no me dice la verdad…era lo que esperaba de ella…-confeso el castaño.

Por dios no te lo ha dicho por que no es importante para ella…además dime que ganas con vivir estresado, en verdad nos has dado a todos una semana de perros…lo bueno es que Candice está trabajando en la promoción del nuevo libro…-contesto Archivald.

Te he de confesar que tengo 4 días sin verla, ahora que nos encontremos creo que tendré que decirle la verdad..-contesto Terry.

Pues espero que te vaya bien…-confirmo con un poco de nervios Archie, ya que la rubia estaba entrando en la oficina…-creo que será mejor que me vaya…hola Candy.

Hola Archie…-contesto con un poco de sarcasmo la rubia quien estaba un poco molesta con su prometido…

Pues como tú no te haz interesado en llamarme o ir a buscarme me tome la molestia de hacerlo yo…espero no interrumpir nada importante…-soltó la rubia con coraje.

He tenido un poco de trabajo esta editorial no se maneja sola Candice…-respondió Terry.

Ok, será mejor que me vaya creo que no estas de humor para recibirme…-la rubia estaba por salir cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre…

Porque nunca me dijiste que William Andrew había sido aquel hombre que te rompió el corazón…-por dios el resentimiento en Terry era notorio y en verdad se sintió mal porque en parte estaba en lo cierto.

No era importante decírtelo…él es parte de mi pasado..-contesto la rubia con solemnidad.

De tu pasado en serio el es parte de tu pasado…-contesto con reproche el castaño…

Me estas reprochando algo…porque no me lo merezco.- soltó la rubia sentidísima.

Si te reprocho que eh confiado en ti y lo único que merecía de tu parte era tu sinceridad…-soltó con coraje el castaño.

Creo que no confías en mi y eso es la única prueba que necesito para no cometer un error…-las palabras que ella pronuncio calaron hondo en el…

Creo que lo mejor es que cancelemos este compromiso…-completo Terry, con un poco de coraje.

Está bien…lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo…-la rubia salió de la oficina con una profunda tristeza…

Terry por su parte termino por sentarse en su sillón…que había hecho…la había perdido…dios en verdad que era un terco en ocasiones y justo ahora lo había hecho…el peor momento…-se llevo las manos a la cabeza y repensó que era lo que había pasado…todo demasiado rápido…ahora ella se había ido molesta…pero él sentía como su orgullo estaba herido.

Cálmate Candy no logras nada con ponerte así…yo creo que el tiene razón para sentirse herido…aunque su reacción no fue la mejor…pero dale una oportunidad, yo creo que el vendrá a pedirte una disculpa…el te ama…y creo que tu también, solo que te has deslumbrado por la presencia de Albert…-Paty tenía mucha razón.

No sé que me paso…desde aquel encuentro me siento mal…no dejo de pensar en Albert y a la vez en mi relación con Terry…dios santo no se qué hacer…-contesto entre sollozos la rubia.

Bueno lo primero es que valores lo que tienes hoy…y tengas en cuenta a partir de donde empezaste a ser la Candy de hoy y que es lo que en verdad quieres…cuentas con todo mi apoyo sabes que cualquiera que sea tu decisión yo te voy a apoyar…-contesto Paty mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

Dios…ahora Terry debe de pensar lo peor de mi…-la rubia sollozaba entre sus recuerdos pasados y sus recuerdos al lado de Terry.

Habían pasado cerca de un mes…Terry estaba irreconocible, su carácter era más agrio que nunca, no se había atrevido a buscar a Candy…pero se moría de ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto le amaba…

No dejaría que pasara un solo momento más…pero…había dudado de ella, se había rendido con mucha facilidad y había creído en las palabras de el.

Ahora con que cara se mostraría ante Candy cuando había puesto en entre dicho todo lo que ella podría sentir por el…

Ni a tu madre puedes recibirla….-entro Eleonor molesta mientras la secretaria solo se limitaba en disculparse…-

No te preocupes, pasa madre, a ti si te puedo recibir…-la secretaria salió y Eleonor se sentó.

Por dios hijo que te está pasando, ahora mismo me dices que estas sucediendo por qué no pienso seguir tolerando tu comportamiento con los empleados…dios cuando entre aquí se siente un ambiente tan pesado, dime qué pasa.

He terminado con Candice eso es lo que pasa…-contesto con pesar el castaño.

Pero por que han terminado, digo ustedes estaban por casarse…de que se trata…cuando es que pensabas decírmelo…?.-Eleonor se sentía mal pues ella sabia que su hijo estaba enamorado de la rubia y deseaba una familia con ella.

El hombre que ella describe en los libros ha vuelto y desea recuperarla…es William Andrew.-confeso con pesadez el castaño.

Y…eso es todo por lo que tu te rendiste hijo, ahora viene a ti un tipo que la abandono hace mas de 7 años y tu se lo haces lo más sencillo del mundo…la dejas para que sea ella libre de amarlo…en verdad que eres un cobarde Terrence Grandchester…no puedo creer que dejes a la mujer de tus sueños por celos…eso es celos…-contesto la madre del castaño quien estaba más que sorprendido por las palabras que su progenitora le decía.

Sé que no reaccione como debería hacerlo, pero no pensé madre simplemente ella lo oculto cuando apareció en la fiesta y se unió con nosotros para saludarnos…ella debería habérmelo dicho…-soltó celoso Terry.

Porque tendría que habértelo dicho…creo que actuó de manera sensata…si a ella no le significa nada ahora en su vida para que decirlo.-contesto Eleonor.

Estas de mi parte o de ella madre…-contesto defensivo Terry.

De ninguno de los dos, pero como tu madre quiero que arregles las cosas con ella y puedas seguir siendo el mismo jefe de siempre y no el tirano en el que te has convertido…pídele perdón y acaba con este berrinche…-Eleonor miraba las reacciones que su hijo tenía, sabía que él estaba sufriendo con esto y dios quisiera que Candy tomara la decisión correcta.

No puedo solo hacer las cosas de esa manera madre…trata de comprenderme….-contesto Terry.

Me duele verte así por que eres mi hijo, además es imposible no preocuparme por que en verdad creo que vale mucho la pena…-confeso Eleonor, saliendo de ahí.

No sé qué hacer Paty, el quiere verme y yo la verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa…-confesaba Candy.

Hazlo creo que merecen aclarar muchas cosas y más que nada te des cuenta de que ha pasado…te deseo lo mejor Candy…abre bien los ojos…-comento la castaña.

Candy llego al restaurant se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba esperándola, le retiro la silla de manera caballerosa, mientras ordenaban algo para beber…

No sé si ha sido una buena idea venir…-contesto la rubia con un sinceridad…

Solo quiero que me otorgues tu perdón Candy…-dijo Albert mientras ella lo miraba atenta…la verdad es que los años en el habían dejado unas lindas marcas de experiencia.

Sus labios seguían siendo carnosos, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su rostro más varonil que nunca…cómo no recordar a ese hombre cuando lo amaste más que a nada…ahora…que sentía..

Sé que me porte como un patán contigo Candy, tal vez no sea el mejor tiempo para pedir tu perdón, pero la verdad es que me deje envolver en una maraña de tonterías, lo creí por tonto, porque te amaba profundamente…-confeso el rubio…- cuando Annie me dijo que tú estabas con Antony viviendo después de que me fui, luego regrese a buscarte y me quede con esa estúpida primera impresión.

La verdad es que yo desearía con toda el alma que me dieras una oportunidad de estar contigo…de hacerte ver qué puedo hacerte feliz…perdóname mi amor…perdóname…-la mirada de Albert era tan sincera que Candy sintió como su corazón se llenaba de algo caluroso en su corazón…

Que podría hacer, claro que te perdono por haberme hecho sufrir todos estos años y perder la fe en los hombre…por supuesto que borrón y cuenta nueva…-pensaba la rubia…pero.


	11. 11 UNA DECISION IMPORTANTE

**CAPITULO 11 UNA DECISICION IMPORTANTE**

Terry estaba viendo con sus propios ojos como esa mujer que tanto amaba entraba al restaurant y se reunía con ese hombre que le había arruinado la vida y ahora…

No sé qué pensar… la verdad es que ha pasado mucho y he pasado momentos muy difíciles…me hiciste estar en el cielo y termine en el infierno…-contesto con dolor la rubia…-

Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy otra persona, quiero que me conozcas nuevamente…-el rubio en verdad estaba interesado aunque no podía negar que aun la quería ahora sabia que ella era una mujer importante en su vida…aunque no había sido un santo después de su relación…tenía muchos recuerdos inolvidables a su lado…

No sé qué decirte Albert la verdad es que ahora que te veo no puedo negar que mi corazón se acelera…pero me rompiste el alma y no sé si pueda confiar en ti…además existe alguien más en mi vida…-contesto la rubia.

Si él en verdad estuviera interesado en ti haría todo lo posible para estar a tu lado y creo que él no está en este lugar…-contesto Albert acertadamente.

Sabes algo no creo que siempre te puedas salir con la tuya…eres un hombre atractivo y creo que puedes tener a la mujer que desees…estuve 3 años a tu lado y no me arrepiento de nada…pero…-la rubia estaba dudosa…

Sé que ahora dudas y que tu relación con Grandchester recién ha terminado…no pienso presionarte Candice…eres una mujer demasiado importante para mi…no me rendiré y ahora sé que me equivoque durante estos años…sinceramente me arrepiento de no haberte llevado a mi lado ahora tendríamos una familia e hijos…-

Candy sabía que eso siempre era lo que ella había deseado, justo antes de que él se marchara deseaba hablarle de eso de que pasaría si tuvieran un bebe…un rubio y precioso hijos de ambos…

Sus tripas se revolvieron de volver en pensar en ello, pues aun a pesar de todo lo vivido con el…la realidad era otra y ella sabía que si alguien se merecía una oportunidad era Terrence…

Creo que deseo pensar las cosas, gracias por invitarme Albert…lo mejor será que me vaya…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras se levantaba y el también..

Sabes es tan maravilloso saber que esa sonrisa es para y por mí..-contesto el rubio mientras la atraía a su fuerte pecho y sonreían…

Dios te he extrañado tanto Candice…-sin más el rubio se unió en un beso con la rubia ante la mirada atónita de Terry quien estaba en la entrada…

El castaño sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba, no podía creer que ella le hiciera esto…pero al final ella tenía la razón, pues el simplemente se había rendido sin más…le había dado esa oportunidad al acertado Albert…salió sin mas de ahí…

La rubia se sentía inmejorable en los brazos del rubio, esa sensación de familiaridad…de volver a lo seguro…pero..

Ella se separo del rubio y sin más el beso se termino…salió rápidamente de ahí con el corazón acelerado…camino lo más deprisa a su casa…

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…-el rubio pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante…sonrió para si mismo todo estaba más que bien ahora tendría a su lado a la mejor esposa y aparte de eso la quería.

Creo que ahora piensas que la haz conseguido…-dijo Terry ante la cara de sorpresa de Albert…

Si…a pesar de que aun lo dudes se perfectamente que ella volverá a mis brazos tarde o temprano…-contesto el rubio ante la mirada de ira de Terrence…

Creo que si Candice vuelve a tu lado sin duda no será la misma mujer que siempre…ella es una persona extraordinaria y libre…a tu lado poco a poco se irá marchitando y no será la misma…te lo digo porque la conozco quiero lo mejor para ella…sé que no eres tú y tal vez tampoco sea yo el mejor pero eso no me toca decidirlo a mí ni a ti.-concluyo Terrence.

Mira la verdad es que no tengo tiempo siquiera para escucharte…ahora tengo mucho por hacer y créeme que no perderé el tiempo para tenerla conmigo nuevamente…-el rubio dejo a Terrence con los puños cerrados..

No sé cual sea tu decisión Candice, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz…-dijo el castaño decidido.

Por dios…Candy espero ni siquiera desearía estar en tus zapatos….aunque creo que…-la rubia miro como Paty se ponía pálida…

Que pasa Paty…dime…-la rubia trato de sonreír ante la inesperada llegada del bebe…

Por dios siento como si fuera yo el padre…dijo la rubia ante un nervioso Tom…

El médico salió y les dio la buena nueva que ellos esperaban el bebe estaba sano y la mama en perfectas condiciones…

Ambos entraron a la habitación y miro con un dejo de tristeza esa felicidad de su mejor amiga y Tom con un hermoso bebe en brazos…

Algún día tendría ella eso para sí misma…-los meses habían pasado y su corazón cada día estaba más confundida que nunca…

Albert trataba de estar a su pendiente cada día, no había visto a Terrence desde que habían terminado, todos los asuntos relacionados con la filmación de la película, los trataba con Archie…

Sentía como algo muy importante le hacía falta en cada paso que daba.

Candy estaba escribiendo en su casa, escucho el timbre sonar…-se quito las gafa, se estiro y acudió a la puerta para ver Eleonor Becker…la madre de Terrence.

Hola Candice tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante…-la rubia la hizo pasar y se sentaron en la sala…

Hace algún tiempo que no estábamos en contacto…-dijo con pesar Eleonor…

Sé que las cosas no salieron lo mejor posible y aunque ahora cada quien hemos tomado nuestro rumbo…la verdad es que quiero decirte que te estimo mucho…-soltó la rubia con animo a la madre de Terry.

Yo también te estimo mucho hija y que más hubiera querido que estuvieras con mi hijo….-completo Eleonor.

Como esta Terrence tiene mucho que no se dé el…-una duda que la atormentaba…-contesto Candice.

Mi hijo está bien, ahora está viviendo en Inglaterra y no creo que vuelva tan pronto…-confirmo con pesar la bella dama ante la sorpresa de Candy quien sintió como su corazón se oprimía, por ese motivo no habían coincidido ninguna sola vez…él se había ido…la había abandonado.

Bien hija, se que ahora estas saliendo con Albert y…-candy interrumpió a Eleonor…

Yo no estoy saliendo con el…nos hemos visto en algunas ocasiones pero no tenemos nada…la verdad es que estoy muy confundida…-completo la rubia.

Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven…antes de que casarme con Richard, yo estuve comprometida con Taylor Schulte…ahhh!…ese hombre en verdad era perfecto…

La rubia sonreía ante la historia que estaba escuchando…

Yo conocí a Richard en un viaje que hice con mis padres a Inglaterra de donde es el…su padre hizo negocios con el mío, jamás lo había conocido, mi madre me había dicho que era un hombre muy guapo…pero casado…

Total un día se hizo una fiesta a la que fuimos invitados y ahí lo conocí, recuerdo que tendría yo como 15 años cuando me quede prendada de Richard me parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo, me enamore como una boba de el…recuerdo que bailamos un par de canciones, pero a el no le pareció para nada importante…

Candy escuchaba atenta la historia de Eleonor, era algo interesante…

Esa noche estuve viendo cada movimiento que hacía, me sentía como una leona acosando a mi presa, pero la verdad cayó ante mis ojos cuando el recibió entre sus brazos a una bella mujer, le sonreía y ahí quede con el corazón desecho…mi madre me lo había dicho el era casado…

Y como es que ahora están ustedes casados y felices?...una buena pregunta de Candy.

Pues, ni yo lo sé…total que yo cumplí 21 años y mi padre organizo una fiesta en mi honor ahí conocí a Taylor, era un hombre muy guapo aun lo sigue siendo… alto, de cabello rubio, con unos ojos azules preciosos, una sonrisa encantadora, soltero y sin problema alguno…

Esa noche recuerdo que me quede muy entusiasmada con él, mi padre estaba más que convencido de que era perfecto para mí, además claro de que era hijo de uno de sus socios, por lo que después de 2 años nos comprometimos, te puedo decir que lo amaba a mi modo…pero…apareció Richard y todo se complico…-comento Eleonor…

Candy sintió mucha curiosidad…- vaya que es muy confidencial lo que me dices…

Si…a nadie se lo había comentado…total que el ahora me miro con otros ojos, claro estaba ya no era aquella chiquilla con la que él se vio obligado a bailar ahora yo me sentía muy bien conmigo misma, me sabia una mujer preparada y mi belleza que siempre me decía Taylor me hizo sentirme mas que segura…

Era lógico cuando yo lo vi el tenia 25 años y yo 15, una gran diferencia, pero ahí en ese momento me di cuenta de que era mi revancha y total que salí ganando…

El me pidió bailar unas piezas yo accedí por ser un socio importante, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba comprometida y me dijo que era una verdadera pena…

Paso un año completo y me encontraba a Richard hasta en la sopa, después me entere de que se había divorciado, mi padre tenía una relación muy cercana con el y asi fue como poco a poco me fue conquistando…

Claro está que estaba yo comprometida con Taylor y el era un hombre maravilloso, no sabes caballeroso, talentoso, era un partido inmejorable…pero yo amaba a Richard.

Rompimos el compromiso ante el disgusto de mi padre, Taylor me dijo que yo no lo miraba como antes y el deseaba que fuera feliz…me sentí abandonada, pero después supe que el sabia que amaba a Richard…

Mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, por aquellas épocas los compromisos rotos no eran un bien vistos en la sociedad, después Richard le pidió permiso para cortejarme, el enfureció pues era un hombre divorciado y yo una nueva curiosidad….-

Por dios, tu padre se oponía a su relación…-confirmo Candy mientras Eleonor acertaba con un movimiento de cabeza…

Pues si él representaba a un hombre divorciado con 2 hijos a cuestas y 10 años más grande…era complicado…pero gracias a la insistencia de mi madre, el acepto, después de un año nos casamos y he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, tengo a mi lado a un hombre si no es perfecto es al que más amo…

Ambas suspiraron por esta última frase, si bien esta historia se asemejaba más a la de ella con Albert, porque Eleonor se la contaba…-

Sé que te sonara raro que te cuente esto, pues el primer hombre a tu lado fue Albert y lo amaste si mirar nada, creo que es mejor que sigas las indicaciones de tu corazón…compartir la vida con una persona es algo en verdad muy importante, es la elección más difícil del mundo.-comento Eleonor…

Sé que Terrence tiene un pasado y lo respeto, asi como yo tuve el mío, pero aun no se qué paso para que él se diera tan fácilmente vencido…-confirmo con tristeza Candy.

No es que se haya rendido el solo desea que seas feliz con el hombre que escojas, no soy quién para decirte esto, pero deja que tu corazón hable por ti, sea cual sea tu decisión te comprendo, pero quiero decirte antes de partir, que a donde tu vayas o sea con quien estés, siempre estarás en el corazón de Terrence…hija prométeme ser feliz, para cuando yo me encuentre con mi hijo le diga que lo eres…

Muchas gracias por todo lo que me haz contado Eleonor, la verdad es que ha servido mucho para comprender porque Terry no está aquí…

No te preocupes, espero que seas feliz y por cierto, no tardes mucho tiempo en decidir algo…la vida es un suspiro y se va asi de rápida…-comento Eleonor…

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y sin mas la bella dama partió dejando sumida en sus pensamientos a Candice…

Habían pasado 3 meses después de ese encuentro, la rubia ahora estaba saliendo con Albert, la decisión que ella había tomado daría muchas sorpresas a todos menos a Terrence quien la comprendía completamente…

Ahora por fin podremos ver a dónde iremos de vacaciones…a donde te gustaría salir Candy…?...-pregunto el rubio alegremente…

Creo que podremos ir a Aspen, tengo ganas de aprender a esquiar…-comento ella naturalmente…

No lo creo…no es la mejor época del año para ir, pero si podremos ir a la playa, en verano está muy hermoso para darse un paseo a todos esos lados perfectos para estar juntos…-contesto Albert decidido…

Está bien…donde digas es más que perfecto…-ambos se dieron un beso en los labios…

Tenía un mes siendo novios, el rubio se comportaba increíble con ella…

Bueno dime bien si te parece que vayamos a Miami o quieres ir a Cancún, me comentaron que es un lugar en verdad hermoso…-decía Albert entusiasmado.

Si quieres ir a Cancún porque me lo preguntas Albert, ya lo tienes decidido…-contesto con enfado la rubia.

Discúlpame, yo quería que ambos escogiéramos el lugar a donde iríamos…si lo que deseas es ir a congelarte hagámoslo, por mi no hay ningún problema lo único que deseo es hacerte mía nuevamente…-confirmo Albert…

Candy sintió como el rubio se unía a ella con un beso apasionado, sus manos expertas buscaron una entrada en su blusa, rosaba con su dedo un pezón de la rubia que deseaba ser acariciado y asi lo hizo…

Esa sería la primera vez que estarían juntos para Albert seria el triunfo con el sabor más dulce que jamás hubiere imaginado…sin embargo..

Espera…-dijo Candy con un susurro mientras él seguía acariciándola…

Espera por favor Albert…-el rubio se detuvo, mientras le quito las manos de encima.

Que pasa, no deseas hacer el amor conmigo Candy, es que no me quieres o que pasa…en verdad nena yo lo necesito, te necesito cerca de mí para poder llevar la carga de no hacerte mía cada instante en esta vida…-comentaba el rubio mientras hundía su cabeza en el cabello de Candy…

La rubia se acordó de algo que la saco de sus pensamientos, sin mas que esperar se levanto el sillón y corrió a su habitación, ante la mirada de duda del rubio…

Que pasa está todo bien Candy ?...-una buena pregunta para ella…

No, no está todo bien esta todo increíble Albert…-ella rio y el la siguió, mientras bailaban…

Pero porque esta todo increíble…?.-una buena pregunta para ella.

Albert debo de salir, te quedas en tu casa, cierras la puerta antes de irte…no será mejor que te vayas, yo tengo que salir de aquí rápidamente…-contesto ella con alegría.

El rubio salió con Candy del departamento y después de acompañarla hasta la calle…

Ahora si dime de qué demonios estás hablando amor, porque parece que estas como poseída…- una afirmación del rubio bastante acertada…

Si estoy como poseída por esta increíble felicidad…-se abalanzó a Albert y lo beso sacándolo de sorpresa a él…- muchas gracias por este tiempo Albert…te quiero mucho, ahora sé que no lo comprenderás…pero después lo harás…

Si mas la rubia frenética se subió a un taxi que pasaba y dejo ahí al rubio parado increíblemente extrañado…

Ella miraba como la gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, sonrientes, felices…

A donde la voy a llevar Señorita…-pregunto con el taxista…

A la felicidad…-contesto ella mientras el hombre solo atino a sonreír…

No perdería ahora lo sabía…


	12. 12 LO COMPRENDI

**CAPITULO 12**

**LO COMPRENDI**

Espero que todo esto sea una buena idea Archie, porque ahora esta mas que cerca la premier de la película y tu sabes que hay grandes expectativas…-concluyo Paty.

No sé cómo es que te soporta Candice, pero sin duda eres la mejor, por cierto como esta Gabriel…creciendo como un buen niño…-la castaña sonrió.

Si cada día se parece más a su padre para mi desgracia, pero bueno esta simplemente divino.-concluyo la castaña con alegría…

Buenos días asi que después de todo por fin haz regresado de tu maternidad…-contesto Stear sonriente ante la cara de desagrado de Paty…

No es cuestionable eso, creo que aunque me caes un tanto mal puedo confiar en que haz hecho un buen trabajo…-contesto con ironía Paty…

Vaya que mala vibra se siente entre ustedes dos, recuerden que los que se pelean se casan…-dijo Archie para disgusto de ambos…

No hermano sí que estas mal con esta mujer ni loco pobre de Gabriel que no le toco otra que aguantarla…-contesto con roñosamente…

Por dios Archie tu hermano sería el último hombre que me fijaría en el mundo, con ese ego tan inflado que se carga, parece que un día de estos se irán por los cielos…eso si espero que sea muy pronto…-contesto con reproche Paty.

Bueno como veo que mi comentario tampoco fue el más acertado será mejor que me vaya…-concluyo Archie mientras salía de la oficina…

Por cierto en donde esta Candice…?. Creo que ella como la autora de la historia desearía ver el producto terminado y nada que se aparece…-contesto Stear.

Ella tuvo una urgencia personal, pero descuida aquí estoy yo para decirte si me gusta o no lo que haz hecho…-comento Paty con un poquito de zizaña…-ahora si veremos si eres el productor y director de cine que tanto dicen.

Pues me parece bastante bien que una mujer como tu sea que vea mi trabajo, seguramente después de esto te tragaras cada una de tus palabras…ya lo veras…-ambos entraron a la sala donde verían la filmación ya editada.

Si mira puede que con estas proyecciones podremos adquirir una mayor rentabilidad…-el intercomunicador sonó…

Permite un instante…-si…ok, no tengo tiempo para atender a nadie asi que por favor dale una cita y que regrese después…

Perdón por la interrupción…prosigamos…-nuevamente el intercomunicar parpadeo un par de veces más y después nada…

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y después una aparición ante la sala…

Señor perdone es que ella no me escucho y se paso directamente…-comento la secretaria asustada…

Ahí parada como una fierecilla salvaje estaba Candice White, la afamada escritora y el amor de su vida…

Disculpen caballeros debo de atender un asunto por favor prosigan…-el atractivo castaño camino hacia ella y salieron de la sala de juntas…

El sentía como su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad, se le había secado la garganta después de verla ahí con toda esa belleza y seguridad que poseía…su pulso estaba más que acelerado, tan solo de inhalar un poco de su perfume deseo desnudarla y alimentarse de ella..

Entraron a una oficina, que seguramente sería la del…-por favor Isabel que nada ahora si nada me interrumpa…-la asustada mujer afirmo con la cabeza…

Le indico en donde se sentara y ella no lo hizo…-bien no se que deseas Candice, pero considera que no puedes entrar asi en mi empresa…-bufo con ira Terry.

Si, lo que a mí más me importa esta en esa sala, sin dudarlo créeme que entrare las veces que sean necesarias y nada me detendrá…-contesto ella segura…

Pero de qué demonios hablas, hasta donde sé estas con Albert, ahora me dices que te importo…-contesto él con coraje.

Si…te fuiste y no supe de ti en meses, después el estaba ahí insistiendo mientras a ti te había tragado la tierra, hace un mes salgo con él y al fin me di cuenta de algo importante Terrence…-

Pues que bueno pero eso si que no me importa en los absoluto Candice ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y lamento hecho venir tan lejos para que pierdas tu tiempo, porque ahora estoy…-

Te amo…te amo Terrence Grandchester Beacker…te amo con todo mi ser, pensé que darle una oportunidad a Albert era lo correcto, pero no…ahora sé que te necesito a ti…ni siquiera pude pensar en entregarme a él…solo pensé en ti todo este tiempo…

La cara de sorpresa de Terry era fascinante para la rubia, ahora sí que lo había pillado completamente y más con esa declaración tan inesperada…

No se pensar de todo esto Candice me tomas por sorpresa…y…ahora justo que pensé que reharía mi vida lejos de ti…-contesto con tristeza Terry.

Creo que era lo justo después de todo, tu eres un gran hombre y sé que esto era muy poco probable…no te sientas con alguna obligación de estar aquí…disculpa por mi intromisión y compermiso…

La rubia dio unos paso y sintió como la vida se le iba en eso, ahora seguramente Terrence estaría con alguien más y eso era lo justo, ella había escogido a Albert, quien no perdió oportunidad de estar a su lado, pero sin duda el tampoco sería el indicado…

La rubia salió del edificio, como alma en pena, la secretaria vio la profunda tristeza en sus ojos y sintió mucha lástima por ella, no era la primera mujer que salía de esa oficina con esa cara…lo que ella no sabía que esa era la única mujer para su jefe…

Candice…no te vayas mi amor…-la rubia escucho su nombre y sintió como la vida le volvía al cuerpo y sonrió feliz…

Caminaron para encontrarse frente a frente y se fundieron en un abrazo de reconocimiento un beso apasionado sellaba esa triste reunión.

Dios sentí que era todo un sueño que tantas veces había tenido, cuando cerraste la puerta supe que era la realidad y esa realidad la amo más que a nada Candice…vámonos de aquí mi amor…-

El castaño le dio una indicación a la secretaria que solo atino a sonreír, mientras su guapo jefe salía de la mano de Candice White, la afamada escritora.

Llegaron al departamento de el…-deseas beber algo Candice…deseo escucharte…

Ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sillón y ella se sentía tan nerviosa…-

Bien pues hace algunos meses tu mama me visito, me conto la historia de su vida y eso me ayudo mucho, pude comprender las cosas más tarde que temprano…te he extrañado tanto que no me di cuenta de lo importante que eres hasta que otro hombre intento ponerme un dedo encima, aunque no fueres el primero serias el definitivo Terrence…-

Cuando me entere que salías con él la verdad es que no me dio nada de alegría, sino todo lo contrario pero que podría hacer yo en ese caso…nada más que esperar a que la vida pusiere en mi camino a otra mujer y supe que eso definitivamente no pasaría…

Ahora Terry quiero que me perdones por no ser la mujer más sensata del mundo y solo he logrado estar aquí preocupada por mi nunca pensé en nadie más…ahora tarde lo comprendí…dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser la mujer que tú necesitas…-confeso desesperada Candy.

Sabes que no necesitas pedirme una oportunidad, mi corazón siempre será para ti…te amo y la verdad es que iba a perderte por cobarde, discúlpame por todas las idioteces que te dije mi amor…-el castaño le acariciaba el rostro a Candy…

Si mas se unieron en un calido beso de amor…ella sentía que tan solo al tenerlo a su lado las piernas se le hacían blanditas por completo…sin duda alguna lo amaba y a el no podría negarle nada.

_**Inicio lemon**_

Terry la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, se besaron con pasión, la ropa fue cayendo en el pasillo de la casa…

Terrence lamio con astucia uno de los sonrosados pezones de la rubia, mientras con otro masajeaba con suavidad el montículo…

La rubia se veía más que hermosa sonreía alegremente mientras Terry saboreaba la suave piel de ella, sintió como la levanto de las suaves nalgas y sin más se hundió en ella lentamente una deliciosa sincronía entre ambos…

Candy soltó un gemido de excitación irreconocible, se sentía feliz de verse ahí sobre su hombre hambrienta de amor de calor de pasión…

Vamos preciosa muévete para mi…-la rubia obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces se movio con ritmo ante el bien dotado miembro del castaño, sentía como el le ayudaba mientras le agarraba las nalgas y la penetraba con fuerza…

Sus suaves pechos se fundían con el amplio pectoral de el…su movimiento fue acelerándose y poco a poco llegaron a un orgasmo necesario y abrazador…

Ahhh…-sonidos de pasión eran los que la rubia solo tenía para el…

Vamos amor córrete conmigo y para mi…-dijo con amor el castaño mientras ella lo hacía sin negarse a nada…

_**Fin lemon**_

El castaño miraba dormir a Candice entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la sortija de compromiso que él había entregado con amor…podría ser posible estar con ella ahí y aun mas que ella se casara con él.

La rubia despertó como nunca, se sentía más tranquila que nunca, sintió como un brazo descansaba en su estomago y al abrir los ojos ahí estaba Terry profundamente dormido como un niño…

Era precioso y era para ella, cuan equivocada había estado pero ahora sin duda no lo haría…se había dado cuenta a tiempo para reconocer que ese hombre era ese príncipe que todas buscan.

El castaño despertó y se dieron un beso…-la rubia se levanto al baño para darse una buena ducha el castaño no tardo en alcanzarla…

Creo que luces hermosa con mi camisa, pero es que no haz traído equipaje…?.- pregunto el castaño.

No, la verdad es que no traje nada más que mi bolso y es todo…-contesto con mucha pena Candy.

Jajaja…-una fuerte carcajada retumbo en el departamento de Grandchester, después ella lo acompaño…

Bueno creo que debemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa…ven…-la rubia se sentó en las piernas de él…

Ahora que va a pasar con nosotros Candy…que haremos de hoy en adelante…-una duda que hizo sonreir a la rubia…

Pues lo que a mí concierne no pienso irme más de tu lado, no me importa nada más que estar contigo, si estás aquí en Inglaterra aquí estaré contigo…no pienso irme a menos de que me eches de tu lado y creo que te rogaría porque no lo hicieras…-contesto ella.

Bien en todo caso lo mejor será que mandemos por tus cosas, no deseo volver a América por un tiempo…además creo que a tus padres les caerían unas vacaciones en Inglaterra muy bien…-completo el seguro.

En verdad…yo pensé que no aceptarías después de todo soy yo la entrometida…-dijo Candy mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

Creo que eres la entrometida mas esperada y a pesar de eso te amo…-concluyo el castaño con alegría.

Bien pues creo que debo de pedirle a Paty que me envié mi ropa y se encargue de la mudanza, a lo mejor a ella también le cae bien descansar un poco de mi…-

Ok en todo caso, pondremos tu ropa en la lavadora, mientras tanto será mejor que hable a la oficina y tú te comuniques con Paty…

Vivir en Inglaterra sería bueno a final de cuentas podría concentrarse en su vida personal con Terrence, lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, asi que estaría con el a partir de ese instante…

Paty tomo la noticia con alegría, sabia que era la mejor opción que ella pudo tomar, también podría estar mas al pendiente de su hijo.

Hola Paty, creo que deseo saber en donde rayos esta Candice, le he marcado miles de veces al celular, le he dejado cientos de mensajes en la contestadora y nada de ella, está de viaje o algo le paso…-pregunto Albert nervioso, porque la última vez que la vio fue cuando la vio partir de ahí en un taxi…

La verdad es algo complicada, pero Candy se mudo a Inglaterra…-contesto ella mientras veía como el rostro del guapo rubio se descomponía.

Pero de que me hablas…como que se mudo a Inglaterra, se suponía que iríamos de vacaciones…dios…dime que sabes de todo esto Paty tu eres su representante…-contesto exasperado el rubio.

Lo que se, es lo que te dije ahorita, ella se mudo a Inglaterra justamente ahora me encargaba de enviarle sus pertenencias importantes para allá…-contesto con apuro.

No puedo creer esto, somos una pareja y ella de pronto decide irse sin darme una explicación…-contesto Albert molesto.

Mira Albert, lo mejor será que te vayas ella no está aquí y yo he terminado con esto, asi que compermiso…-la castaña cerro el departamento de la rubia y bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, dejando al ex de su mejor amiga indignado y sorprendido…una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

El rubio no se lo había tomado para nada bien y sobre todo por el hecho de que el tenia muchos planes para ambos ahora justamente esto…sin más la razón llego a la cabeza del castaño, todo eso tenía un nombre Terrence Grandchester.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, salió del edificio y respiro profundamente…justo en ese momento una atractiva mujer tiraba unas carpetas, como un caballero decidió ayudarla.

Muchas gracias Señor…-el sonrió confiado, quería a Candy no lo dudaba pero para cruzar medio océano, eso no…asi que el también reharía su vida…

Hija Inglaterra es precioso…jamás pensé que se vería asi, ahora sí que es una ciudad hermosa y no creo que sea mucho problema venirte a visitar…-contesto emocionada Rose White.

Asi es madre puedes venir las veces que tú quieras…-contesto Candy muy contenta.

Cálmate Rose, tal vez una vez al año podremos venir, pero bueno me da gusto de verte tan contenta, espero que ahora que casaste con Terrence en verdad sientes cabeza y por fin conformes un hogar…-dijo su padre.

Sin dudarlo, tendremos una amplia familia.-afirmo el castaño entusiasmado ya tenían casados dos meses.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a descansar ahora sí que quede agotada pero fue muy divertido…-confeso la madre de Candy mientras iban a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ahora el castaño había comprado una casa amplia para su familia y su futura esposa.

Bueno mi amada esposa que me dices si nos damos un baño de esos espumosos que tanto nos gustan…-dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa…

Ok, pero ahora me toca a mí que me enjabones.-sin duda su relación iba viento en popa ahora por fin habían encontrado un poco de felicidad necesaria.

Ambos habían aprendido que era indispensable aceptar una derrota y después levantarse con la frente en alto para poder vivir un día más en esta maravillosa vida de la que conocían casi nada y necesitaban mucho.

Por su parte Albert aprendió a valorar lo que era una mujer cuando a su vida llego esa mujer por la que ahora si cruzaría medio océano y justamente era muy similar a Candice de cabello rubio con ojos verdes…

Los años se encargarían de acomodar a cada uno en su lugar y en su destino aunque este en ocasiones pasaba malas jugadas…

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leerme, no he podido subir las historias como desearía por cuestiones de trabajo, pero tengo 3 cocinandose, espero que sean de su agrado…


End file.
